Total Eclipse of the Heart
by KosagiNoLegion
Summary: Is it ever possible to redeem oneself? Or is a sin, once committed, an unremovable stain? Part 10 – Final Atonement – When all we do returns to us, what is left?
1. Prologue: Deep Sky, Dark Thoughts

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Prologue – Deep Sky, Dark Thoughts: In which someone contemplates past events.  
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_Falling. _

_Falling. _

_Falling. _

_Falling Damnit, is there ever a bottom? _

_Falling still. This is actually getting monotonous. Oh, lookey there. A fish. A whole school of them. Joy. _

_Falling Maybe I'll just fall straight through to the other side of the world? No. Highly unlikely. _

_Falling. _

_Falling So dark. Cold and empty. Fina why _

_Falling But I know why. They were the strong ones. It was supposed to be they who fell. They who died. Not _him_ and not me. So why is it they won? With their compassion, their caring, they all should have died. I would hate them. Hate them with all the strength left to me Except _

_Falling. Nothing left but the clouds of Deep Sky below me. Surely nothing but ancient and deadly beasts live so deep. _

_Falling I would hate Except there is nothing left of me but this tiny fragment. No feelings, just memories of pain and anger. Memories of loss. Where did it go wrong? Where did it all go wrong Somewhere in the Shrine, shining silver upon a corrupted world? In Valua? _He_ couldn't have been wrong, could he? Not my Lord. Not Galcian Nothing could defeat my Lord. Nothing _

_Falling. Fading into nothingness the deeper I go. The further I fall from my Silver Moon's light, the less there is of me. It will almost be a relief, I think, the ending of consciousness. The ending of everything that I ever was. _

_Falling Nothing could defeat him? Well that's just plain stupid, isn't it? Of course something could. Someone did. Somehow, against everything I have ever believed, the weak defeated the strong. How could that be, though? Those pirates and Belleza. She loved him. She sacrificed herself to destroy him. Why? _

_Falling. Why would she sacrifice herself to his destruction? Some vague memory flickers. He sent her to save Valua. Didn't he? But the truth, hidden behind walls in my mind reveals itself slowly. He sent her to die. Sacrificed her with no reason other than to be rid of her doubts. And if _I_ had doubted him? If I had showed concern or compassion for my sister Fina, what would have happened then? _

_Falling. I want to say he would have trusted me, but I know I would be wrong. I don't understand. I can't understand. How could I not have seen this before? How could I not know what he was? That he was a betrayer of trust, loyal only to his own needs. A user, seeking out each weakness and turning them to his ends. I want to scream my anguish out, but I have no voice. Let the winds that begin to catch and howl at me be the voice of my rage, then. Let them be the eternal cry of the damned. I have been betrayed, not just by my Lord but by my own Self. And I do not know why. _

_Falling The last light fades, leaving only the storm that rages eternally in the darkness of Deep Sky. Tossed and battered, flung here, then there, I would be dizzy, had I a body. As it is, it's the only thing of interest in my existence. Flung on the maelstrom, lightning striking me now and again, re-energizing the crystal that has become all of my existence. I begin to realize. I'm going to have a long time to think about my mistakes. A long time to ponder where things went wrong. A long time to remember and to contemplate. I do not know why I have done what I have done. I do not know why I have betrayed all that I once believed in. I do not know why I betrayed all that I once loved. All for one who would have betrayed me in turn. There is only one thing I do know _

_Falling. Lost in the depths of Deep Sky, my sins have come due. I will fall forever. _

_I barely feel the hand that catches me up._

To Be Continued 

* * *

Authorial Note: There will be some light Shonen Ai in this story, but it certainly isn't the focus. None the less, if such things offend you, you may as well wander off now. 


	2. Cause and Effect

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 1 – Cause and Effect: In which a painful secret is learned.   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

Ilchymis took a deep breath of fresh morning air and sighed, cracking his back a bit. It had been a long day yesterday and he was bone tired, despite a full night's sleep. Somehow, it seemed, it was simply impossible to rebuild an empire without assorted scrapes, cuts, bruises and occasional amputations. 

Still, much of his exhaustion was in the heart. The damage done to his people by the Rains of Destruction sometimes seemed impossible to overcome. So many killed. So many injured. Those who would have considered themselves his 'kind' once – the nobles – were barely surviving, barely able to comprehend the evil that had befallen them. Too used to being catered to, this new world left them bewildered and heartsick, unable to cope with the change. 

In a way, the people of Lower City were better off. They were used to the slow, dragging, aching days of effort. Yet even they were emotionally exhausted. Generations of ill-treatment had made them stronger, better able to cope with the damage, but it had also taken much of their compassion. Many would have let the nobles die off. Indeed, some had had to be forcibly stopped from killing those they blamed for their country's destruction. 

That the nobles were at fault, Ilchymis could never have denied, but with so few left. A scant few thousand out of nearly half million lives, he knew that the Empire could not afford to lose many more. At least the Emperor seemed to recognize that. Enrique may never have approved of the noble way of ignoring those who built the Empire, but he also knew that every life that could be persuaded to work towards rebuilding must be. 

As if thinking of the Emperor caused him to appear, a blonde figure ran up the path to Ilchymis' hut on the northern slope of the Great Circle. "Ilchymis? Could you come up to the castle please? Moegi's been sick all morning." 

Ilchymis smiled. He'd noted certain signs. Certain cues that suggested something important was about to happen. Noting his Emperor's anxious expression, the healer gathered his things together. "Of course, Your Majesty," he said gently. "Lead the way." 

*** 

Afternoon sunlight gleamed gently down on Crescent Isle as a single small ship pulled in to dock and a slender man dressed in a simple black outfit climbed out. 

"ENRIQUE!" 

Aika's squeeze nearly choked the man she was welcoming. Tall, blonde, with tired eyes and a ready smile, the new Emperor of Valua had toughened up immensely in the year and a half since his travels with Vyse, Aika and Fina. Toughened up, but not nearly enough to take being bear-hugged by a red-headed dynamo. "A Can't breathe" 

A giggle and a chuckle behind Aika caused the red-head to let go, grinning. "Sorry, your majesty. Should I bow instead?" She dropped into a curtsy that would have done any court maiden proud, had she been wearing a gown instead of her customary leathers. 

Vyse, grinning broadly, stepped forward next to clasp his old comrade's hand. Lightly dressed in a sailor's T-shirt and work pants, it was obvious from the grease on his cheek and his hurriedly cleaned fingers that he'd been helping Brabham with repairs. "Good to see you, Enrique." 

Enrique bowed slightly over Vyse's hand, an action that amused the young Blue Rogue. No matter how long they might have traveled together, Enrique had never quite lost the formality that was a part of his nature. _Nor would I want him to,_ Vyse thought, grinning to himself as he let Fina step forward and give the young Emperor a shy hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Fina, you look lovely," Enrique said, taking in the Blue Rogue uniform the young Silvite was wearing. Simple and demure, the light denim skirt and full sleeved blouse still showed her allegiance perfectly. Vyse tried not to laugh aloud at Enrique's expression when he took in the pirate hat that Fina's pet and weapon, Cupil, was wearing. 

"How is Moegi?" Fina asked, once the greetings were finished. 

"Well, very well." Enrique's expression made his next announcement unsurprising to the three Blue Rogues. "She's due in six months." A faint blush reddened his cheeks, but his smile – broad and joyful – was irrepressible. 

Vyse grinned broadly and took Enrique's arm. "Well then, this calls for a celebration. Let's go up to the meeting room." _Afterwards, you can tell me what was so important that you leave your kingdom and your pregnant wife to visit me._

*** 

_Now this is different. Disconcerting too. A new form of torture? Or just the Moons mocking me? I suppose being stuck in a bag of gems is better than being tossed willy nilly on a storm. A _bit_ better. I wonder how long I had been there. Time has little meaning in Deep Sky. Long enough. Too long, even. Yes. Even if I go to a new torture, at least this is a change. _

_Movement now. A feeling like an engine pulsing. I contemplate my rescue. Or is that too strong a word? The man who caught me from the storm is masked, his entire body wrapped in and hidden by heavy clothes and gloves. Only his eyes, burning with an obsession almost as intense as mine once was, had been visible. _

_He had not spoken, just examined me with interest, then dropped me into his pouch. To him, I think, I am just a treasure to be captured. A rare gem. I wonder if he knows how rare? If he has any idea what he has found, or if he simply searches the world for plunder. Will I be part of a necklace to grace the throat of a Valuan Lady? Now that _would_ be torture. _

_No, torture though it would be, it isn't likely. Galcian – no _I_ – destroyed Valua. If anything is left, it certainly will not include nobles prepared to destroy everyone in their path for a bit of pleasure. So what _will_ be my fate? We are rising now, leaving Deep Sky behind. I can feel my Moon calling me, its strength returning to me. _

_In a way, this is a worse torture than endless falling. Returning to the world, pulled out of the depths, with no body to call my own. Trapped forever within my Self. I would embrace this punishment, accept it and the madness that calls me, if I only knew where it would end._

*** 

"You're right, Vyse," Enrique said softly, staring out at the evening skies. "I did have something I wanted to discuss with you." They were alone on the promenade, sitting on the bench beneath the flag that fluttered bravely on the breeze, the winged dolphin that Fina had designed so many months before. The original Delphinus had been returned to Valua, forming the first of that kingdom's new navy, but Vyse's new ship, the Delphinus II still flew that flag. 

"Something that you didn't want Aika or Fina to know." Vyse glanced at the young Emperor, reflecting the Prince who'd been so terribly airsick the first weeks of their travel together had turned into a strong, level-headed, ruler. If he felt what he had to say was meant for Vyse's ears only, then it probably was. "I'm guessing Fina. Something to do with Ramirez, right?" It wasn't a difficult guess, either. Aika had no Valuan ties, whereas Ramirez – Fina's 'brother' and their former enemy – had been working for the Valuan military. _Or rather for Galcian._

"Right again," Enrique agreed. "This isn't an easy thing to explain." He pulled a device out of the pocket of his cloak. "And it isn't very pleasant, either." The object in his hand was a thick flat square with blocky knobs on its side. It opened out to reveal a screen on one half and another tiny speaker on the other. "We were cleaning up the Fortress. As you know, the Rains destroyed a lot of Valua, but" 

"The Fortress was built to take on an armada. There were bound to be more remains," Vyse agreed. He'd been a prisoner in that complex once and he knew from experience just how tough the place had been. If anything survived the Rain of Destruction Galcian had had Ramirez call down on Valua it would have been the Fortress. 

"In the process of cleaning up, we found Galcian's private rooms. They were, not unexpectedly, buried deep in the mountain. Most of his documents had been removed, but we found this" Enrique touched a button on the side of his device and the screen flickered, showing an image of a darkened room with a pale-haired man lit by a single bright light. Ramirez, his head pulled back by the Valuan scientist DeLoco. The Silvite's eyes were dazed, unseeing. The face of a man close to death and welcoming it. 

Tied to a chair, it was obvious the young Silvite had been a fight for his life. Bruises covered his face and upper torso. Stripped to his shorts, every injury could be clearly seen. Cuts and crusted scabs oozed blood. Gangrenous wounds seeped fluid that Vyse knew must have stank of death and corruption. _I figured he had to have been tortured, brainwashed somehow. But Enrique wouldn't be showing me this if it hadn't been something important._ Vyse would have liked to look away, but he forced himself to watch and listen. 

"He's dying, Lord Galcian. Shall we put him out of our misery?" DeLoco asked. 

Galcian's voice came from the speaker, though there was no sign of the Valuan Admiral on the screen. "Has he told us anything about the Gigas? Or the location of the crystals?" 

"Nothing. He refuses to speak at all, despite our tortures. Our tests have revealed there's something inside him, though." The scientist tapped the Silvite's chest. "From the power level it seems it might be a refined moon crystal of some sort." 

Vyse blinked a little. _I thought his crystal was in his hand._ He held off on questioning, though, waiting for the recording to end. 

"Remove it then. He's useless to us." 

DeLoco nodded and beckoned two soldiers forward to hold Ramirez' unresisting body back, allowing him to use a scalpel to slice the Silvite open. Vyse bit at his lip, fists clenching with helpless rage. Ramirez had been an enemy, yes, and one who had nearly destroyed the world in his madness, but this wasn't something he would have wished on anyone. _Except maybe Galcian,_ he thought angrily. _I doubt anyone tortured him into becoming the power mad megalomaniac he was. _

Unresponsive to the opening of his chest, Ramirez simply stared, sightlessly, at the ceiling. It wasn't until DeLoco reached into the cut – fingers questing around beneath the rib cage, then grasping something – that the Silvite jerked and cried out. No words, just a howling, keening, sound that was – thankfully – too much for the tiny speaker to reproduce. 

The screams only stopped when the scientist pulled his hand out, a brilliantly gleaming silver crystal glowing between his blood covered fingers. Ramirez' body slumped, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and dead. Then, to Vyse's shock, and the shock of those in the recording, his body melted into a pool of silver colored goo. 

*** 

_Scattered droplets of rainbow flicker around me, rubies, sapphires and other gems. Unable to sleep, all that I have are my thoughts, and poor company they are, too. Unpleasant memories return to me, once hidden somehow by my unwillingness to face them. All the more unpleasant because I understand now what happened and am unable to ever do anything about them. _

_The fact that I am being examined barely registers. A voice speaking softly. "Indeed, a lovely collection. This one in particular is intriguing." I can see dark eyes upon me, staring with rapt fascination. "I feel power in it. Silver magic. I wonder if that power could be turned to healing?" _

_I would be frightened, I think, had I the ability to fear. Not without a body, though. Yet I am disturbed. Still, perhaps it is only my just desserts. I let Galcian capture me, did not slay myself when I had the chance. Let myself forget my purpose. Let myself be used. All my fault. The world was to be destroyed again, yes, but it ought not to have been for that man. Not for a betrayer and user. _

_Laying on the desk, my crystal glowing softly, I realize. I had simply been passed from one user to another. The Elders sent me to bring back Zelos and destroy the world again. They'd seemed so right, so just in their judgment of a world that contained people like Valua's nobles. Yet if they were right, then how was it that Fina could be left undamaged by the evil in the world, how could she have seen anything good? Anything worth saving? It was certain that I had not, but had that been because there was none, or because Elder Prime had said it was so, and – believing him – I had not looked? _

_Contemplation of that is more interesting than the haggling that goes on over me. _

*** 

"There's more," Enrique said as the image on the screen faded. "Some, prior to this, detailing what was done. I didn't think you needed to see it." 

Vyse agreed wholeheartedly. He didn't _need_ to see Ramirez' torture to know it happened, to know it must have been horrifying. "You said 'some', though. Is it something that explains how he could be walking around after that?" 

Nodding, Enrique touched a button on the device again. "This." 

The screen displayed laboratory. To one side was a glass box with a creature inside it. It looked like Cupil, only larger and more streamlined in its shape, its eyes less gentle. It was also furious, banging away at the glass, struggling to break free. DeLoco ignored the creature, however, too busy examining the gem. 

It was glowing brilliantly, set in a telescopic arm. The scientist was looking at it through a microscope, expression intent. So much so that he didn't notice when the Cupil like creature shifted its form, becoming a blade too big to be held within the box and shattering it. Vyse knew the sword only too well, having taken entirely too many blows from it in his fights with Ramirez. 

Only when the glass broke did the scientist look up, eyes startled. Before he could move, though, the sword drove its way past him. Then the creature returned to its peculiar bulbous shape. Rising into the air, it circled Ramirez' crystal, body twisting and turning in rapid figure eights. Vyse, who'd seen this behavior before in Fina's pet, was hardly surprised when it swallowed the crystal whole. 

What was surprising was what happened next. The creature's body quivered, hanging in mid-air, its shape elongating, its colors shifting. Silver flushed pale, to a pallid skin color. Shape reformed to that of a human body. 

When stunned, empty, green eyes opened, Vyse understood what had happened. "So, that's how he was restored." It occurred to Vyse to wonder why Fina's pet hadn't tried to consume the thing. 

Enrique nodded. "There are further recordings. Ramirez' memories were, apparently, confused. He only remembered bits and pieces of his life before and nothing of his death. He was easily led, pliable to the point of being easy prey for Galcian's manipulations. Easily led into Galcian's plans. Every thing he thought and did was merely parroting Galcian's beliefs. I have to wonder could we have saved him." The idea didn't seem to please the young Emperor. 

There was, Vyse thought and said, little point in speculation. "We can't change what happened. And if we did save him, who would accept that he had no blame?" He clenched his fist, pity at war with a comprehension that no amount of pity could have helped the shattered mind of Fina's kinsman. 

"My thoughts as well." Enrique looked pained. "I'm not sure _how_ I would feel, if he were to live again. So, do we show this to Fina? Or at least tell her something of what we found, that we have proof that Ramirez was tortured beyond even his capacity to bear? That much, at least, is true." 

Vyse nodded. "The latter. There's no need to tell her the details. But it will make her feel better, to know that the Ramirez she knew really _had_ died. That what was left couldn't have helped what he did anymore than we could have refused to stop him." 

_And may I be forgiven for hoping she never learns that we might have saved him._

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author's Notes: While I have a complete rough draft of this story done, I will be posting the rest slowly, in case I need to fix anything over the course of posting. Reviews help me immensely in this process. (That and ego boo is always a good thing.)


	3. Return, Rebirth and Resurrection

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 2 – Return, Rebirth and Resurrection – Never count a man dead until you see the body.   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_The hours pass to days, to weeks, to months. If nothing else, it's not as boring as it might be. Set amid my new owner's treasures, I watch a never ending parade of humans moving through his establishment. _

_It's odd. I would have thought these people more pathetic than anything else. Coming to this man, begging his help, with so little to offer in return. Yet he gives. Gives and gives without thought and exhausts himself in the giving. I watch him without real comprehension. It is a thankless job, or so it seems to me, yet I think – somehow – he is happy. _

_He talks to me often, not as a person with whom he shares his thoughts, but merely as a thing that is there to listen. As he talks, he polishes me, shining my surface to a brightness that I would were matched by my thoughts. My exterior is so very brilliant now, but no polishing in the world will ever wipe out the darkness at my heart. _

_I learn much of him, more than I would have wanted to know, when I'd had a body. He is of noble blood, one of those I despised once. Yet he wished to help those less well off than he. He became a healer for that reason. It explains his pleasure in his work, though not why he wants to do such a thing at all. Everything I had seen of humanity had taught me that kindness is never rewarded. _

_Yet he seems to consider the smallest things a reward. A child's smile, an easing of pain, a saving of lives, all give him a joy far beyond any more concrete incentive – such as gold or power – could offer. Somehow, he seems to feel these things worth far more _because_ they are so fragile and ephermal. _

_I do not know if I believe him. I do not know if there is hope. Whether or not there is, though, I know one thing. His words are better company for me than my memories. Even if they didn't fascinate me they serve as distraction from my slow comprehension of all that I have endured, all that I have done. A distraction from my sins. _

_I listen to him. I would be forced to do so even if I did not wish to. There is something about the way he speaks, the stories he tells, that fascinate me. He is more than just a healer, his extensive education has given him an understanding of human behavior that I never gained and if that knowledge soured him for a while, he has come to a strange kind of serenity regarding what is worst in humans, a faith that – no matter how ugly and cruel some might be – it was possible to overcome and rise above the murk. _

_I had not thought humans capable of such. Had never seen them in this light, only at their worst. I had not thought they could care. _

_I had not thought they could love._

*** 

"I've received an invitation today." Ilchymis rubbed at the surface of the crystal, eliciting a rainbow in response. It had become habit, both sitting on his porch with the crystal in his hand in the late evening, watching the sunset, a book in his lap. A habit started during his years in a self-imposed exile, Ilchymis had learned that any human voice – even his own – was better than none. Admittedly, he could and did make friends now, could find company among his fellow Valuans, but as a healer, it was his duty to listen, to hear other people's troubles. _Sometimes I wish there was someone to listen to _me. 

It was a silly conceit, of course, but he sometimes felt as if the crystal _was_ listening. It was just a pretty little sphere of brightly shining crystal. Yet it seemed to respond to him on a level he couldn't quite understand. There was a mystery to it that he hoped, one day, to understand. 

At first all it had ever done was glow, and that dimly. Somehow, though, his constant polishing had brightened the glow – though he still wasn't sure what to do with it. Now it was so bright that he could and did read by it, sitting with the crystal slung around his neck on a cord, its pale light gleaming on the page of his book. Not for the first time he wondered how it was the glare from its light did not dazzle his eyes. Yet it didn't.

Its responses to his conversation were what bemused him. Occasionally it would flicker as he talked, as if in reaction. Some flickers he interpreted as puzzlement. Some as amusement, particularly when he spoke of the jokes he tried to tell his patients to ease their fears. Sometimes, when he spoke of the Rains, of the destruction they'd caused, the light within the crystal would dim. He would have avoided the subject, but it seemed impossible, when there was so much damage to be repaired. So many lives broken. 

"The Emperor and Empress desire your presence at the christening of their daughter, Belleza" he read aloud, smiling a bit foolishly. It was good though. The Empire needed this birth. Needed to feel that life was continuing. "We'll go. You and I. I'll have to find a suitable gift." 

*** 

Vyse took a deep breath and winced at the way it strained his outfit. Dressed in a dark blue velvet coat, ruffles at his collar and his sleeves, he looked rather more like Gilder outfitted in blue than his usual prosaic self. Beside him, Aika, dressed in a gold silk gown not much less ruffled than his, her red hair allowed, for once, to fall around her shoulders in a more feminine style, sighed as well. 

Only Fina, dressed in a similar gown to Aika's, only in silvery grey silk, seemed comfortable. _Probably because she's used to that dress she used to wear,_ Vyse thought. It'd taken the Silvite girl some time before she had been comfortable enough to try wearing something suitable to a Blue Rogue, rather than the elegant little dress she'd once worn. 

Both his ladies, though, were looking lovely, though Vyse wasn't quite comfortable with saying so. He still wasn't sure exactly how to deal with beautiful women, still much preferred the comforts of piloting his ship through the skies to cruising bars for dates the way his fellow Captain, Gilder, did. _And when did Aika, tomboyish hellion Aika, turn into such a beauty?_

"Well," Vyse said finally, noting the girls were looking at him and waiting, "I suppose we should go on in." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassedly. 

"Not until you tell us what you think," Aika said firmly. "How do we look?" 

For the longest moment Vyse just took the image before him in. Aika, a burning flame beside the serene light of Fina's silvery beauty. They were a matched set, somehow, a pair he couldn't imagine separating. "You look beautiful. Both of you. Perfect," he said at last, somehow finding some measure of eloquence, somehow managing not to stumble over the words he meant from his heart. 

"Good," Fina said, looking at Aika with a smile. "Shall we go?" 

"Of course." Aika took Vyse's left arm while Fina took his right. Then they walked down the hall towards the ballroom. 

Enrique's palace barely qualified as such, at least compared to the building that had once been his mother's palace. It was, however, much pleasanter to look at, for all it was built of the same black stone. The interior walls had been plastered white, with a Yafutoman look to it that was – no doubt – Moegi's influence. Kirala, Vyse's chief builder, was examining the effort with interest and Vyse suspected that some of the design elements might be showing up at Crescent Isle sometime in the near future. 

As the Delphinus II's crew, led by Vyse and his two lieutenants, stepped into the grand hall, where men and women – all dressed in their finest clothing – mingled, a man dressed in a butler's outfit called out, "The crew of the Delphinus II. Captain Vyse, Aika, Fina" The names continued on for almost a full minute, giving the Valuan Emperor more than enough time to hurry up and greet his friends. 

"Never mind that," Aika said, after giving Enrique another big hug. "We're here for the important thing. Where _is_ she?" 

With a chuckle, Enrique led Vyse, Aika and Fina to the back of the room, to a small chamber attached to the throne room. "I should have known," he said, smiling at Vyse over the girls' heads. "The father is of little import, in the presence of a newborn." 

Moegi was rocking the baby, singing some soft Yafutoman lullaby, in a small room filled with brightly wrapped packages. Aika stared at the gifts with an acquisitive eye, only subsiding when her eyes lit on the baby. "Oooooh. She's so cute!" 

As the girls hurried over to coo at the baby, Vyse and Enrique moved a bit more slowly. "It was a nice gesture," Vyse murmured, "Naming her for Belleza." 

Enrique smiled sadly. "Yes, well, she _did_ sacrifice herself for us. If she hadn't, Galcian would have escaped and the Moons know what might have happened." He reached out and stroked his baby's head gently, fingering the soft brown curls. Smiling at Moegi, he added, "But enough. There's no point in worrying over a future that didn't happen. Let us think instead of the future that _is_." 

Vyse was about to answer when the door opened and a well-remembered figure entered the room, wearing a ivory robe, brown hair pulled back in a long pony tail, shy smile on his face. Ilchymis looked well, if tired. Still, Vyse thought the healer was happy. He was – at long last – doing what he had wanted most to do, serving the people of Valua and healing them. 

A chirrup from Cupil caused Vyse to glance at Fina's pet. It was eyeing Ilchymis with an expression that Vyse recognized. The look of a Silver creature seeking a cham. Following the creature's gaze, Vyse spotted the thing slung around Ilchymis' neck, a sphere of gleaming pale crystal. 

*** 

_The new Valua is always something of a surprise, even after so many months here. I remember what this place was like before. Dark. Always and ever dark. Brightly lit on the one side by artificial lights, but still, in the end, dark and overbearing. This Valua has changed and for the better. The eternal cloud cover has lifted. Caused, perhaps, by the Rains I drew down on it? _

_Or could it have been the fall of the Silver Shrine? My own fall? Something I did as Zelos? The Moons might know the answer, but I do not. Nor do I care. I do not want to be here, would much prefer the quiet safety of Ilchymis' hut. Yet he has brought me here, here where _she_ will be. Where she may recognize the Crystal he wears and fear it and me. _

_Choice, however, is not something vouchsafed me. I lost all hope of choices from the moment I left the Silver Shrine. From the moment I accepted Elder Prime's command that I retrieve the Crystals. From the moment I fought Galcian and, in losing, allowed myself to be captured rather than die with my secrets. _

_I barely notice being carried through the palace. Barely notice his welcome in the grand ball room. Barely notice his being led into a smaller room. Barely notice those within the room. All I do notice is the presence of a Silver creature. Cupil. I had forgotten him. _

_Instinctively, I call him to me._

*** 

Cupil's sudden rush at Ilchymis, or rather at what the Valuan healer wore, was unexpected, but Vyse, recognizing the crystal, feared what might happen if Fina's pet _did_ swallow the thing. He dashed forward, snatching the brightly glowing gemstone from Ilchymis' neck and clutching it in his fist while Cupil circled him, whining unhappily. 

"Vyse? Whatever are you doing?" 

"I'll explain later, Ilchymis. You don't want Cupil eating it, do you?" Vyse managed a grin, pushing Cupil back and away from him. "Fina, call him off, please." 

"But I don't understand" the Silvite girl protested. 

"It's It's a big cham. The biggest one I've ever seen," Vyse explained. He couldn't tell her what he thought it really was. _Though how? How could it have gotten here? I gave him to the skies Maybe it's not his? Some other Silvite's?_ Some instinct, though, told him otherwise. In his hand the Crystal flickered, as if angry or frustrated. 

Ilchymis frowned. "A cham? Really?" His fascination was obvious. "It was such a beautiful stone, I just couldn't resist it. I thought it had power, though I could never work out how to access it." He sighed. "I'm fond of it, but if it will help you, Fina" His expression showed how little he really wanted to make the offer. 

"No!" Vyse and Enrique glanced at each other, and Vyse knew Enrique shared his fear. If it was Ramirez' crystal. If Cupil's eating it would transform Fina's pet _to_ Ramirez, then it had to be prevented. At least until they could be sure they weren't simply unleashing horror upon the world again. "Fina This one might have a problem. We have to" 

What they had to do was forgotten as an explosion rocked the building. 

*** 

Dark eyes narrowing angrily, Ilchymis moved to a position near Moegi and the baby. No one was going to hurt them. Not while he lived. He had come to love and respect his Emperor's family, as he had never respected anyone else in this world before. He would stand by them, no matter what. 

Glancing Vyse's way, he saw the Blue Rogue headed out the door, rushing into danger with Aika and Fina close behind. It was strange, but he seemed to sense distress from his crystal as Vyse clutched it in his fist. Its glow was visible between the young pirate's fingers, a flashing, angry, glow that seemed to demand something. 

He glanced at Enrique, who was helping Moegi stand. "We have to get out of here." 

*** 

_Squeezed in Vyse's grip, I long to laugh in frustration. The Moons truly are mocking me. A moment of hope, to be dashed away. He knows what I am. Somehow he knows what would happen if Cupil were to swallow me. Carel was sacrificed to my second life that way, just as I sacrificed myself to Zelos. It is not fair. I could live again. Could be _

_Could be _what_? Ramirez again? And what would I do? Where could I go? After what I have done every man's hand would be turned against me. Even Ilchymis would hate me, I think, hate the cruelty that I have aided. I have heard him murmur against myself and Galcian in the darkness, after a long day healing the damage that the two of us had caused. I have no right to live again. No right at all. I was a fool to even try. _

_The sound of the explosion confuses me, forces me to pay attention to what's happening, instead of my own dark thoughts. I can feel Vyse's motion. He's running, heading towards the source of the noise. As he always does, facing down the enemy with insistent courage. _

_I can hear screaming, people running. People fighting. Death is near._

*** 

Vyse ran into the ballroom and stared at the thing thundering through the crowd. It looked like Alphonso's great beast, Antonio, the biggest version yet. On its back, laughing wildly, was Alphonso, one eye gone, the side of his face replaced by metal and a glowing red eye. One arm was gone as well, replaced by a mechanical arm that fired off shots of lunar energy. 

Those of the court not skilled at fighting were getting out of the way. The rest, including Vyse's crew, were busily blocking the path of the men who had once formed Galcian and Ramirez's elite guard, the Shadows. His crew were holding fast, but it was a tough battle, the more so because they had to avoid being blasted by Antonio III at the same time. 

Vyse glanced back into the small room, noting the other exit. "Enrique, get Moegi and the baby to safety. I'll stay here and deal with this problem." 

Before Enrique could say anything, though, the other exit burst open and more Shadows poured in. Enrique grabbed Moegi, putting her and the baby in the middle of the group, even as Aika and Fina took up guard positions. Beside Moegi, Ilchymis looked coldly determined. 

"Change of plan. We all get out of here. Back into the ballroom and head for another exit," Vyse ordered, taking point as the group headed through the doorway. "CREW!" he yelled. "Get everyone to safety! Never mind that big lump!" He wished – not for the first time – that Lawrence hadn't left the crew six months earlier. The mercenary pilot was an exquisite swordsman and while the rest of the crew were good fighters, Lawrence had been among the best. 

_Never mind that. We have to get out of here._ He could feel the gem in his fist pulsing, as if its former Self was aware of the battle and excited by it. This wasn't the time to find out, though. Not when he couldn't be sure Ramirez would be an ally. Not when it was almost certain, considering his past, that Ramirez would _not_ be. He and the small group around him were slowly working their way to a doorway, to escape. 

Then the door opened and a well remembered and much hated figure stepped through. 

Galcian. 

*** 

_The battle that rages around me would be less irritating if I was doing more than just hearing it. Clenched in Vyse's hand, I long for a mouth, if only to bite him. I want out of this shell. I want to _do_ something. More of the torture that seems to be my fate. There is nothing I hate worse than being ineffectual. Nothing I loathe more than helplessness, especially when that helplessness is my own. _

_"GALCIAN!?" _

_Vyse's voice, choked with anger and fear causes my own frustration to wash away. _He_ is here? To find me? To use me again? Or is that just ego talking? He has no reason to know what happened to me. More, he could have gained me more simply by taking me from Ilchymis. _

_The sounds of screams follow Vyse's gasp. If it is not Galcian calling down power, then it is a damned good imitation. I know the spell he casts and know too that it is near impossible to stand up to. He nearly killed me with it, the first time I met him. I hear screams as he calls down power. Hear his voice whispering the words, "Total Annihilation." _

_I hear Cupil screech. The sound of something striking the ground. "Begone you insect!" The voice is Galcian's for certain and I feel myself dropping. Oh good. _More_ falling. This is shorter, though. A couple of feet at most. Vyse is lying, stunned, on the ground. He isn't dead. From between his fingers I can see his eyes, his struggle to find his feet again. I can see Galcian too, see him kneel beside a figure dressed in silver silk. Fina! He picks her up, glances disdainfully at his enemies. "Destroy them," he orders, then turns and heads out the door with my sister. _

_If I had a voice I would scream._

*** 

Vyse groaned, struggling to regain his feet and failing. Around him, his crew were falling, too busy trying to deal with the Shadows and with Antonio to be able to help him. Aika was out cold, Enrique bent over an unconscious wife and screaming baby, Ilchymis unmoving nearby. He and Moegi must have blocked the spell, kept it from harming Belleza. He only prayed they didn't pay for their courage with their lives. To one side he saw Cupil lying, stunned, on the ground. 

Somehow he managed to rise. He was so tired. He should have been better prepared. He could cast Sacrulen. Might even manage to finish the spell before the Shadows finished him. He had to. 

In his hand, the gemstone he was certain to be Ramirez' Silver Moon Crystal glowed ferociously, as if something inside it were trying to get out. He had to ignore that, though, in favor of getting himself upright again. Then the others, as fast as he could. 

The spell went off barely in time, as one of the Shadows buried a blade in his belly. From near unconsciousness to full strength and back down again. He lay still, pretending death, fighting agony, trying to decide what to do. He was the only one able to act, the only one left able to move, though the pain made him wish he couldn't. 

_No. Not the only one. Not if I dare trust _him_._ He glanced sideways, noted that his attacker had turned to deal with one of his crew, and threw the crystal he carried towards Cupil. "Cupil. Wake up. Din din time." 

The Silver creature wriggled, moving slowly, seeming to become aware of the massive power that lay within its reach. Then his eyes snapped open and a psuedopod reached out, grabbing the crystal and pulling it into his mouth. 

*** 

_This is not the first time I have been reborn, but it is the first time that I am aware of the process. The first time I feel exactly what is happening. My Crystal finds its way into the center of the Silver creature and its power combines with Cupil's lifeforce, intertwining. _

_It is a pain like nothing else and I fight it even as I welcome it. Agony fills me as flesh is reshaped and reformed. How many lives have I been given this way? My Crystal, a tiny shard off of Elder Prime's, just as Fina's was from the one female Elder. The only children the Silvites could ever have, formed from their life force and the substance of Cupil's kind. The only way to save a race gone sterile._

_My previous rebirths had always followed closely on my previous deaths. Memory had been lost, wiped away by the trauma of dying and being reborn. Never before had I been contained for so long within my Crystal, able to view my other lives and know and see and – dear sweet Moons – remember. _

_Remember and understand. Remember and _hate_. _

*** 

Vyse groaned as Cupil's body reshaped itself. A familiar form was rising out of the twisting shape of Fina's pet. A shape of a man. Pale haired, emerald eyed. A face Vyse knew only too well, with an expression that boded ill for anyone fool enough to stand in its owner's path. 

_He'd be even more impressive if he weren't naked,_ Vyse found himself thinking and fought back hysterical laughter. If nothing else, the sudden appearance of one of their leaders seemed to take the Shadows aback, giving Vyse time to work another Sacrulen on himself and prepare a Riselem for Aika. Enrique was doing the same for Moegi and it seemed the Yafutoman girl was beginning to recover. 

"Master? You have returned?" 

Ramirez was silent, emerald eyes on staring down at the floor, ignoring the Shadow. Further back, Antonio III and Alphonso were still wreaking havoc on those Blue Rogues and guests fool enough to get within their reach. The man hadn't noticed what was happening at the other end of the throne room. 

"Master?" 

A pale hand stretched out and a sword formed within its grip, extruded from the palm. The other hand rose, covered its owner's face momentarily and the world wavered. 

"Where there is light there is darkness" 

Ramirez' soft voice echoed through the room, somehow freezing the action in its tracks. Power flowed, a power Vyse knew only too well. _Wrong. I was wrong. What a mistake. My last one. The world will not thank me for my stupidity._

"sword of the dark moon." 

Darkness gathered around the room, as a stark naked Ramirez cast Silver Eclipse and blew the Shadows away. 

*** 

_My new body is trembling with effort. Too much, too quickly – I am thoroughly drained. The rebirth ought not be followed so soon with a spell of such power. The worst of it is, I cannot consider my job done. That monstrous thing, Alphonso's toy, is headed my way now and I have to face it. _

_Howls of laughter assault my ears. Alphonso, pushed entirely past the edge of sanity now by all his failures. Like me, a victim of his own ego. Unlike me, however, unable to comprehend it. Unable to accept it. _

_"Ramirez! You took all from me. I will take all from you in turn!" Alphonso's screams are hysterical. "Look at you, naked and alone. No one to aid you. No one to succor you. Not one here who would stand to your side and call you ally! I will slay you and crush your remnants beneath my Antonio's feet!" _

_I look up at him and say nothing. There is nothing _to_ say. I do not plead for life. Do not debase myself before my enemy. Even naked and bereft of all but my pride. _

_Voices speak behind me, their words muddled and confused. I know the power rising there, though, have been at the center of the maelstrom before. So, I will be attacked by them, as well as by Antonio. Let it be, then. I have earned their hatred and if I must fall, I think I prefer to fall to their hands than to that weakling. _

_I turn, watch the three drawing their power together and wait for them to kill me._

*** 

The blast of power struck past Ramirez and Vyse caught a glimpse of green eyes as Pirate's Wrath carried him along, their expression shocked. Beside him, Enrique's Judgment and Aika's Omega Cyclone struck the newest Antonio head on. 

It was just barely enough. Vyse landed and drew a breath, watching Alphonso try to run, try to escape. Vyse's crew were opposed to that escape, though, and they blocked him. "Tie him up," Vyse ordered. "We'll need to question him on where Galcian may have taken Fina." 

Turning to Enrique, he glanced over at Moegi and saw her cradling her sobbing daughter in her arms. "Thank the Moons," he said softly. "I'm glad they're all right." 

"Moegi and Ilchymis blocked the spell," Enrique said. His eyes were pained. "Ilchymis I don't think he's going make it. Not even Riselem is reaching him." 

Ramirez interrupted. "No." There was a world of pain in that voice. 

Vyse, turning, saw the Silvite's green eyes on him. "He's alive. He cannot be dead." He moved, stumbled and nearly fell but for Vyse's arm beneath his elbow. Aika on the other side. "Take me to him." The voice was commanding, the voice of the warrior. The voice of their enemy. Yet, somehow, the two Blue Rogues found themselves obeying. 

Ramirez looked at Ilchymis, slumped against the wall and Vyse saw determination in the Silvite's eyes. His hands stretched out, sword slicing the air in front of him in an elaborate sigil. "No darkness is eternal," he whispered, "Silver Resurrection." Pale fire flowed, swirling around the sword and curling around Ilchymis' still form. 

The slender body quivered, dark eyes opened and Ilchymis stared around, expression confused. "What what happened?" 

Before Vyse could say anything, Ramirez collapsed. 

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author's notes: 

Zelda: Hmmm. Creepy. Not quite the way I would have expected the story described. grin But I'll take what I can get. 

Nathan: Yep, reviews do help convince one to write. I'm glad you're hanging in with Silver Skies. It's looking intriguing. Oh, and don't worry – I have no plans on making Vyse gay. In fact you may be able to tell where the shonen ai element is headed by now.


	4. Far Horizons

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 3 – Far Horizons – When one you love is missing how far will you go to find her?   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_Warmth. Pleasant gentle warmth. A hand on my forehead, a remembered voice saying something incomprehensible, yet at the same time comforting. It feels so nice. _

_Wait a minute. _Feels_? I can't feel anything. My body is. _

_Memory tries to return, working its way through synapses not yet fully in tune. Synapses confused and twisted. Memories of another, simpler, life merging with my own. Cupil's memories and mine, becoming one. Mine in ascendant, but his showing me Fina's side of our battles. Her side and her pain. I remember her weeping for me, her sadness at my betrayal. Her sorrow for my death. _

_I feel tears trickling down my cheeks and am forced to stop thinking for a while. This body is too new, the ability to feel again too much for a mind so long contained. _

_At last, though I might wish otherwise, thoughts begin to assimilate. I open my eyes and find Vyse sitting there watching me. It was not his hand, I know that. Not his voice that drew me back. I cannot think whose. _

_"They said you were waking up," he says in that ever so annoyingly cheerful tone of his. No. Definitely not that voice. "How do you feel?" _

_There's only one response I can think of. I reach out and grab him by the throat._

*** 

Vyse would have been more disturbed by Ramirez' attack if it hadn't been so damned weak. A kitten could have batted the Silvite's hand away. Instead of doing so, however, he simply raised a brow at the thin body lying before him. Ramirez had never been especially big, but he seemed smaller now, more frail than ever. _I'd swear he hadn't looked so weak before he cast those spells. A stiff wind could carry him away. _

"When my trial is over and you next consign me to Deep Sky, pirate, bloody well shatter my crystal!" Ramirez' hiss was breathless and utterly exhausted. 

Realizing that Ramirez fully expected to be executed for his crimes, Vyse grinned. "Given I ever need to consign you to Deep Sky again, Ramirez, I'll remember that." He thought about telling the man they had no such plans, but realized Ramirez would never believe it. 

The emerald eyes blinked at him, confused. Then, suddenly, something seemed to strike him and he sat up. "FINA!" he gasped, before he collapsed backwards again, striking the pillows hard, gasping for air. His eyes were wide open, though and he turned a frantic gaze on Vyse. "Fina?" 

"Missing. Galcian has her. Any thoughts on how he might have survived?" 

"No" Exhaustion made the stern tenor seem somehow fragile. "None Why aren't you out looking for her?" The words were accusation and they sent a pang through Vyse. "Why sit at my bedside waiting for me to waken?" 

Vyse sighed. "Because, Arcadia is huge, vaster now that our ships can go so deep and so high. Galcian could be anywhere. We will find her, that much I swear, but we need a clue." He looked at Ramirez, seeing the dark circles under the emerald eyes, the hollowness of the cheeks and understood. The spell he'd cast to save Ilchymis had nearly killed him again. Only some inner determination had held the Silvite to life. "I'd hoped you might know, since you were" he hesitated, saw anger flash in those eyes. So like Fina's and yet so unlike. _It almost hurts to look at him_. "I thought maybe you escaped with his help" 

"No." The word was simple and flat. "Never again. I will _never_ belong to him again. I would rather float helpless in the storms of Deep Sky. Would rather be cast far from the Silver Moon's light, to fall forever lost in the depths, with only the memory of my sins and my misdeeds for company." 

Somehow, Vyse had a feeling Ramirez spoke from experience. He couldn't help asking. "How the hell'd you get out, anyway?" 

"A treasure hunter. I believe his name was Bane." 

Vyse couldn't help but chuckle at that. The one treasure he and Bane hadn't fought over and it was the one that might have been the most important. Still, perhaps it was better this way. Ramirez seemed changed. No less proud, no less arrogant, yet at the same time, chastened and well aware of what he had done. _I could like him,_ the Blue Rogue thought ruefully. _This is the Ramirez Fina knew, or at least closer to._

"What is so funny?" 

"Oh, Bane and I have come into contact before. I guess he finally found a treasure that I wasn't after too." Vyse shrugged. "Look, if you don't have any thoughts on how to find Galcian then I'm going to have to go back to my other plan. Alphonso's being singularly uncooperative, of course, but sooner or later he's going to have to break." 

The emerald eyes gave Vyse a long, considering and disbelieving look. "Torture? You?" 

"Nah," Vyse answered, sighing. "That's the trouble with being a hero. You can't go around sticking bamboo splinters up people's fingernails. Unfortunately, Alphonso knows that too." 

Ramirez allowed himself a slow, bleak, smile. "He doesn't know that about me." 

*** 

"He shouldn't be up," Ilchymis pointed out to Vyse. "He was exhausted, almost beyond my skills to save." He wished he'd been there to protest against this ill-advised venture, but his other duties had required his attention. 

Vyse nodded and Ilchymis had a feeling that the young pirate wasn't listening nearly as closely as he would have liked. "I know. But we need his help. He may be the only one able to convince Alphonso to talk. And the longer we wait to find Fina, the more danger she's in." 

Ilchymis didn't like that answer. He was, he realized, taking a proprietary interest in the Silvite. After wearing Ramirez' Crystal around his neck for so long, he felt tied to the man in a way he wasn't sure he understood. _The fact that he saved my life may have something to do with it, though. _

"You should at least have let me check him out. Make sure he's all right." At Vyse's shake of the head, Ilchymis asked, "Why not?" 

"He doesn't want to see you." Vyse looked at him. "I don't think he's mad at you or anything, so don't worry about that. If anything I think he's embarrassed. Give him time, Ilchymis. This can't be easy for him." 

Ilchymis shook his head. He didn't understand, not yet, but for the moment he'd accept it. He looked into the monitor, watching the dark clad figure entering Alphonso's guarded room. He was too thin. Much too thin. It was amazing to Ilchymis that the Silvite was managing to stay upright, much less walk. 

*** 

_So tired. Rebirth, followed by two Spirit spells, has exhausted me beyond measure. I refuse Vyse's offer to get Ilchymis, though. I don't want _him_ to see me. I don't want to be near him. I am, I begin to realize, afraid to. All the work Ilchymis has done, all his efforts to help his people recover from the Rains would not be necessary if I had not permitted myself to be swayed. If I had not allowed myself to be used. I do not want to see his eyes when he understands what it was he has cared for all these months. _

_Facing Alphonso is an easier task. Dressed in black, my sword at my side, I know I look like something returned from the grave, that I look like _his_ death approaching out of the shadows. which is the whole point of the exercise. _

_The former Admiral, the man I replaced when his treason became apparent, is being held in more comfortable quarters than _I_ would have given him. That, of course, is Enrique's work and somehow I can't quite find it in me to disdain it. After all, that same kindness has allowed me to live, rather than be thrown bodily into the depths once more – A fate I fear I more than deserve. _

_He stares at me as I enter the room. No longer quite as pretty as he once was, with half his face hidden behind a cybernetic mask, he almost looks effectual. Almost. Except on seeing me I can see him begin to cower. A part of me wants to revel in that reaction. Wants to see him as a mere worm to be ground under my foot. _

_He is watching me, human and cyborg eyes wide with fear and I smile at him. A smile that reassures him not at all._

*** 

Vyse watched the monitor worriedly, not at all sure of the wisdom of permitting Ramirez to confront Alphonso. The Silvite was chancy, in a fey mood that Vyse wasn't sure he could trust. His ordeal in Deep Sky and his rebirth had changed him, yes, but there was still that underlying arrogance, the certainty of rightness that made him such a dangerous foe. _And, I hope, a powerful ally. With Galcian alive and Fina in his hands Ramirez may be the strongest weapon we have. I just hope he isn't the _only_ weapon we have. _

"I understand that you have not been forthcoming," Ramirez purred and Vyse could almost see the hairs on the back of Alphonso's neck rise. Hell, his own neck hairs were trying to stand on end. He glanced back at Ilchymis, wondering what the healer was thinking, as Ramirez continued, "Perhaps _you_ do not understand. We require Galcian's location." 

Alphonso swallowed. "I can't tell you that" 

"Can't? Or won't?" Ramirez asked softly. "You are between a rock and a hard place, Alphonso. Galcian _may_ kill you if you betray him again – given he recaptures you. I certainly will if you do not." 

"You you can't. They won't let you" 

"No? And yet I am here and they are not. Perhaps, if Galcian had not taken Fina, they would not be quite so anxious. But for his friend, even Vyse might be willing to permit one such as I to have his way with one such as you." The silver sword appeared in his hand, slashing lightly. "Oh dear. I do hope my hand doesn't slip. Being reborn can make one so very shaky." 

Vyse stifled a laugh. The slash had cut nothing but the elastic holding Alphonso's pants up, leaving the former Valuan Admiral standing in his shorts. Alphonso squeaked, staring wildly at the delicate blade that was waving ever closer towards his belly and groin. From behind him, Ilchymis made a soft sound of protest and Vyse wished suddenly that he hadn't found Alphonso's discomfort so amusing. 

"No don't Please don't hurt me" 

Vyse felt Ilchymis put his hands on the back of his chair, felt the way the healer was squeezing the back, as if desperately trying not to interfere. It occurred to the young pirate that this might go too far and he wondered if he should stop it. _I should. I really should. Yet what if he's the only hope we have of finding Fina? _

"Don't hurt you? How many have _you_ hurt? How many have died by your hands. For no better reason than your greed?" Ramirez had a look of focused concentration on his face, as a delicate move with the sword cut a slice into Alphonso's shorts. 

Rather to Vyse's surprise, Alphonso showed a sudden touch of backbone. "What about you?" the man asked suddenly, voice wavering with terror. Back a terrified rodent into a wall, Vyse realized, and it sometimes turns out to be a weasel. "How many have _you_ hurt? How many died by your hands? For no better reason than your blind trust in that man?" 

Vyse started to reach out, to touch the button for the speaker, to tell Ramirez to stop, but it wasn't necessary. The sword wavered, lowered and disappeared. 

*** 

_I look at him. At this man who is nothing but a pathetic wreck of a human being. Greedy and selfish and right. How am I better? How am I superior? A failure in everything I have done or tried to do. Even my betrayals were failures. I have no right to pride, no right to arrogance. No right to anything. I feel my shoulders slump as the realization hits and hits hard. _

_"Indeed," I say slowly. "Then perhaps we understand each other better. He is not worth loyalty. Not worth the lives that he has stolen. Tell me where he is." _

_Alphonso's eyes are startled, distrusting. "I can't," he says again. "I swear to you. I would speak if I could." He touches his cyborg arm and I see it twitch, see his cybernetic eye flicker from one position to another. Watching me. Watching everything. Too wary, too intent. The eye of another? _

_His human hand moves against the wall. A delicate motion, it barely attracts my eye. I realize he's writing something, finger moving one letter at a time. Spelling out one word in the Valuan alphabet. SOLTIS. _

_There is pleading in his human eye. A pleading that I understand only too well. I cast my eyes over him, trying to determine the spot. See his human eye flicker sharply towards his cybernetic one. Once more I draw my sword and I drive it deep._

*** 

"NO!" Ilchymis leaned forward, about to grab at the microphone, only to be stopped by Vyse's hand on the button already. 

"RAMIREZ!" Vyse shouted into the speaker. "DAMNIT! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" There was a puff of smoke rising around the damaged area as Alphonso slid to the floor, gasping in pain, screaming. Ilchymis felt his sympathies shifting this way and that. On one hand there was the cruelty with which Ramirez had threatened Alphonso. Like a cat stalking its prey. On the other had been his reaction to Alphonso's accusation. The reaction of a man suddenly faced with his sins and hardly able to bear it. Then there was this brutality. This unnecessary, unjustified, brutality. 

_How can I reconcile all these things?_ Ilchymis wondered to himself, anguished. A part of him felt sympathy and another part simply horror.

"Get Ilchymis. There was a bomb in his skull. I have disarmed it." Ramirez' voice was grim and angry. "Hurry! He might be saved." The Silvite turned, stumbled out of the room, hand on the wall barely holding him up. 

Before Vyse could even respond, Ilchymis was out the door and running. 

*** 

A little later Vyse leaned against a desk and glared at the Silvite. "You know, you could have come out and just told us there was a bomb." He had chosen to interview Ramirez alone, knowing that Aika's hot-headed anger would only have made the Silvite balky; knowing that Enrique could barely look at the man who had destroyed his homeland. The Emperor of Valua could forgive, but it was not yet possible for him to forget. Even gentle Ilchymis might not be too happy with the Silvite after what he'd just done, though it was hard to tell with the quiet healer. _He certainly didn't like it at the time. _

"By which time it would have been set off. He tried to be subtle, but Alphonso's idea of subtlety is limited. The cybernetics have to be aware of his entire body's movements. A part of his brain is replaced, after all. He was – however – able to tell me where Galcian is." Ramirez sipped at his wine, eyes distant and blank. "I would presume that you were never in the same room with him during questioning? Not you, or Enrique?" 

"With his cybernetics there was a concern that he might be able to overcome any restraints we put on him, so, no none of us were ever with him." Vyse sighed. "Okay. I'll grant you, maybe you were right. But" 

"He knew. He knew what I was going to do. Showed me where to act." The emerald eyes stared straight ahead, a look so empty and lost that Vyse couldn't continue scolding the Silvite. "He was right, you know. Everything he said to me." 

Vyse looked at him, saw the pain and knew he had to do something. Say something. Before Ramirez turned himself inside out with the guilt that was obviously eating him up inside. "Ramirez? It wasn't _all_ your fault, you know." He paused, hesitating only a moment before continuing. "They recorded what they did with you. No one could have withstood it." 

Ramirez' face went white and he trembled, then seemed to force some agonizing thought away. "But it _was_ my fault. I was weak where I should have been strong. Stupid, where I should have been wise. Arrogant, where I should have been humble." The glass in Ramirez' hand shuddered and Vyse reached out, taking it from him before he shattered it. "Everything I have done is my own fault." 

"Your biggest fault _is_ arrogance," Vyse agreed. "Even now." 

Startled green eyes turned to look at Vyse and the pirate was inescapably reminded of Fina at her most ignorant. At her most innocent. _Gods, I want her back. Want her back safe._ The only thing Galcian could have done worse to him would have been to take Aika too. "It's arrogance to assume that you can be strong enough to bear everything – especially what Galcian did to you. Arrogance to assume that you can be wise enough to predict every possible mistake and account for it. Arrogance to believe that you can stand alone." 

Ramirez turned his gaze away, "Can I have my wine back now?" he asked, a little plaintively. "I'm not going to kill myself, if that's what you're afraid of. Not going to break the glass and slash my wrists." He smiled sourly. "It wouldn't work anyhow. This body is different from before." 

Vyse sighed, holding it out. "Here." He sat down, leaning back in the chair and stretching a bit. "All right. Where is Galcian then?" 

"Soltis." 

*** 

"He said Galcian took Fina WHERE?" Aika's shocked voice echoed through the meeting room, quickly followed by equally stunned and disbelieving voices from the other occupants. 

Ilchymis listened to the discussion, a small frown on his face. It could hardly be surprising that no one in the room wanted to believe Ramirez. For one thing, Soltis – having risen, then fallen again – was buried in the depths, shattered beyond repair. Nothing human could have lived in such a place, surely. For another, this was Ramirez that they were speaking of. Ramirez, whose betrayals had led to the Rains of Destruction. Whose madness had nearly brought down the entire world. 

"If I could," the young healer interrupted. "Alphonso managed to retain consciousness long enough to confirm that Galcian is in Soltis. He also confirmed that Ramirez' attack on him, while harsh, was necessary to prevent the bomb in his skull from exploding." 

"What if it's a trap, then? What if he and Ramirez are in it together?" Marco demanded as the discussion raged on. 

_I can't blame them for doubting him. Yet_ Yet he was torn. He knew what Ramirez had been. Saw every day the result of the horror Ramirez had helped create. Knew it and also sensed something else, something more. He had seen Ramirez' sudden shift in mood when faced with the knowledge of what he'd done. When Alphonso's accusation had clearly and painfully struck home. He'd sensed a tension that might well have snapped entirely had the wrong thing been said at the wrong moment. 

_And I remember how his Crystal would react, every time I spoke of the Rains. Every time I longed to take him and Galcian and force them to _see_ what they had done. Every time I cursed their deeds._ Ilchymis could not be sure, but he thought that Ramirez might well be shamed by what he'd done. Not without reason, of course, but Ilchymis wondered what it must be like, to know oneself the cause of so many deaths. To know it and regret it and know too that no one could ever forgive him for his deeds? _Not even himself? _

Noting that Vyse was clearing his throat for attention, Ilchymis looked up. The Captain of Crescent Isle's Blue Rogues had stood up. "I would point out that, at this moment, we have _no_ choices. We either flail around searching the planet for Fina or we take this one hope and hang on to it, praying that there's no hook fastened to the end." He turned to Enrique. "Your Majesty. I hate to ask it of you, but the Delphinus is the only ship we have with the ability to go into Deep Sky. May I steal it for a little while?" 

Enrique smiled. "No." Before anyone could protest, he raised a hand. "If this is a trap it may well be used to leave Valua open to attack. We need the Delphinus for defense. However" He rose to his feet. "Brabham and Hans have been hard at work on a secret project. A new ship, experimental, of course. It has been fitted with every engine and hull improvement those two could think of. The plan was to use it to explore the Dark Rift, but Brabham believes it will also be able to enter Deep Sky from _anywhere_." 

Everyone blinked at the Emperor, whose smile broadened. "Its name, appropriately enough, is _Far Horizon_." 

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Zelda: Hang on to your hat, then, because it's just going to get weirder. 

SonOfSanta: I definitely feel complimented by your comparing the story to Annie Felis', since that's one of my favorites on FF.net. 


	5. A Soul Still Broken

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 4 – A Soul Still Broken – What remains, when one is already tried and found guilty?   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_I gaze out of my window and consider my options. I cannot stay here in Valua. Vyse has not said one way or the other, but, if I am permitted life, I fully intend to be one of those who go with him when he takes the Far Horizon into Deep Sky. I just have to convince him that I should go. Enrique would be happier if it were so. Here, I am a constant reminder of a horrible crime. _

_He does not, I think, blame me, but he cannot deal with me. In a way I wish he _would_ hold me responsible, that he would send me to trial and to judgment. So far, however, he has shown no sign of doing so. Days have passed and the only ones I see are the servants sent to bring me food. They know who I am and they hate me, yet they obey their Emperor, saying nothing. They need no speech to make their feelings clear. It is there, in their eyes, and I do not blame them. _

_I would go to execution willingly, I think, if Fina did not need help. She is alone, vulnerable and now weaponless. I have seen to that. I look at my hand, reshaping it to something sharp and deadly, then let it return to its proper form. It's so easy now. Trapped in my Crystal for so long, I understand the nature of my existence better. I wonder, could I let the animal exist again? Be just Cupil and Fina's beloved pet? _

_No. That way is closed to me. My awareness is too deep. Too real. I cannot close it off. Nor can I return Cupil to her. Remove the Crystal in my body from me and the flesh that contains it will die. There is, frankly, nothing for it but to live. To live at least long enough to face Galcian. At least long enough to save Fina. If they will permit it, that is. _

_"I didn't know you could do that." _

_The voice is familiar, though I had not heard it for some time. It is the voice I have heard from within my Crystal. The voice that spoke soft words of comfort as I recovered from the spell I cast to save him. I turn from the window and my eyes meet dark eyes behind round glasses. So serious. So utterly calm. So serene. _

_"My body is not human flesh," I tell him coolly. "It is formed from the body of a Silver creature. Thus, it can be whatever shape I choose." I don't know why I'm talking to him. I do not want to discuss it. Don't want to discuss anything with him. _

_"You've been avoiding me." _

_I most especially don't want to discuss that. "Yes." _

_"Why?" _

_"I can't answer that." I turn from him, look back at the men and women working in the fields below to clear more land. Land I destroyed. Land my Rains destroyed. How can humans be so determined? In the face of utter destruction, their world and loves wiped away, yet still they try. I would have given up long ago. And that, I think, is the greatest fault of my people. We give up too soon. My memories, or Elder Prime's, tell me that much, though he would not have believed it so. He gave up on humanity. Gave up and sought to destroy it so he could create it anew. In his image. _

_Ilchymis hasn't left and I wonder if this is another of the Moon's jokes on me. This man, who ought to have been everything I loathed and hated about Valua and about humans, has transcended that fate to become something I can barely comprehend. A man of compassion, in a people who had none. A man of wisdom, in a people devoid of sense. A man of power, who turned that power towards healing and not destruction. _

_Father. Where was your faith that such men could be?_

*** 

Ilchymis watched the thin dark-clad figure for a long moment. It was obvious from Ramirez' entire posture that he was uncomfortable. Was it the fact that Ilchymis had owned the Crystal containing Ramirez' consciousness for so long? Embarrassing memories of long conversations held with that Crystal made Ilchymis wince. How much, he wondered, did Ramirez remember? _And if he _does_ remember, how much of that is why he doesn't want to be around me?_

"I've come to give you a check up," Ilchymis said finally. 

"You don't have to. I'm fine." Ramirez' slow, awkward, movements told Ilchymis differently. The Silvite was covering up weakness. His chest rose and fell too quickly, short shallow breaths of a man too exhausted to stand. 

"You do if you think Vyse is going to take you with him." That scored. Ilchymis had guessed that Ramirez intended to go with the Blue Rogue to deal with Galcian and rescue his kinswoman. "Come now. Am I that frightening a figure?" 

Green eyes turned to look at Ilchymis, one pale brow arched. "You think I'm afraid of you?" 

"If you're not, take off your shirt and cough." Ilchymis walked forward to stand and wait, expectantly, for the Silvite to decide. He forced his expression to be firm. Forced himself to meet the emerald eyes with a gaze that held only professional interest. "Well?" 

At last, unwillingly, Ramirez undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off. 

*** 

_"Cough again." _

_Ilchymis is enjoying this. He isn't the sort to take pleasure in pain or humiliation, but it does amuse him, I think, to treat the most feared and hated man in Arcadia like a recalcitrant child. The fact that I _feel_ like a recalcitrant child is beside the point. _

_His fingers are, despite everything, gentle. He even takes the time to warm his stethoscope before putting it to my back. More likely to leave me nothing to complain about than any consideration for my feelings. That's what he usually says when he's examining his human patients. _

_"Your heart beats rather quickly. Is that normal?" _

_"How should I know?" I ask in return. "I'm not a healer." _

_"Mmmm. True enough." He shines a light in my eyes, causing me to wince, then makes me open my mouth wide. "Interesting. Is that your Crystal shining down there?" _

_"Very funny." Why is it that he always insists on making jokes during his examinations? Some desperate need to be a comedian? Or simply a way to make his victim I mean patient feel more comfortable? It does not comfort _me_. Or does it? I feel confused. _

_He chuckles. "No, it's over here, isn't it." He touches a spot between my eyes and I give him a startled look. "I used a sensor to find it." _

_I recall a similar examination and the memory sends a sharp pang through me. Without thinking about it, my hand goes to my chest. Remembered pain, strangely real despite the length of time since the experience, drives through me. I don't want to think about it. _

_I can't _stop_ thinking about it. _

_Falling Again._

*** 

Vyse opened the door to find a shirtless Ramirez sprawled on the floor, Ilchymis holding his shoulders. The Silvite was keening as he clutched at his chest. "What the" Behind him, Aika and Enrique stared. 

"He just collapsed. I don't understand it." Ilchymis' arms were wrapped around the Silvite, holding him tightly. "We were just talking about his Crystal All I did was tell him I'd found it with a sensor" He shook his head, panic in his dark eyes. 

At first Vyse couldn't think of a reason. Then he remembered the recording. "That's where it was when DeLoco took his Crystal from him the first time." He shoved the image out of his head quickly and knelt beside the shuddering form. "It wasn't pleasant for him." 

Somehow Ramirez managed to stop shaking and look up, pushing away from Ilchymis as if shamed by his momentary weakness. "Not pleasant? Try amazingly agonizing. Try absolutely and awe-inspiringly torturous. Try sheer unadulterated pain beyond anything any living thing ought to endure." 

It was Aika who blinked at him. "Why?" she asked reasonably. "You just _did_." 

It took Ramirez several seconds to take in the red-head's meaning and when he did, he started chuckling. A dry, exhausted chuckle that held more wry pain than real humor. "Never let it be said I lack verbal skills," he murmured, pulling himself to his feet, ignoring the hand that Ilchymis offered him. "I really am not this overwrought usually." He picked up his shirt, covering himself. 

Glancing the healer's way, Vyse thought he saw a flash of hurt feelings, followed by comprehension. He wasn't sure what was going on there, but he had a feeling he shouldn't interfere. "Somehow," he answered Ramirez' last comment, "I have my doubts. Care to explain what just happened?" 

The emerald eyes were rueful. "I spent months within my Crystal with only my memories Unable to work through them. Unable to truly feel them." He rubbed at his chest tiredly. "Ordinarily I would not recall so much of my previous lives. Now, however, I cannot forget. Not yet, at least. The memories – all my lives – are more immediate than they ought to be." 

It was Ilchymis who made a sound of comprehension. "Sensory deprivation. Your mind, your consciousness, used your memories to maintain some sort of awareness, to make up for what you didn't have. So now you're too sensitive." 

Ramirez didn't even look at the healer, shrugging a bit, as though he couldn't be bothered to acknowledge the explanation. Rather to Vyse's surprise, Ilchymis' expression remained quiet, gentle. As if he understood something that the rest of them didn't. 

Aika, in particular, was annoyed. "Don't be rude, Ramirez. Ilchymis is the closest thing to a friend you have in this world." 

"Indeed?" Ramirez' emerald eyes met Aika's blue ones disinterestedly. "I wouldn't have thought I had any." 

Before Aika could say another word, Ilchymis made a small gesture of negation, as if cautioning the rest of them against further speech. When silence fell, Ramirez frowned in puzzlement, then shrugged again. "Was there something you needed?" 

"Are you ready to go?" Enrique asked. 

*** 

Ilchymis watched the Silvite's expression shift. Confusion, then – at last – wry acceptance. "So you've decided what to do with me." He turned, looked at Enrique. "I trust you will be quick about it?" 

The healer winced, realizing that Ramirez was pretty well assuming that he was to be tried and executed. Enrique's expression showed nothing of the thoughts that had to be roiling with confusion, hatred and sympathy. Ilchymis knew his Emperor. Knew that Enrique's compassion was at war with his anger at what Ramirez had done. He held his silence, standing behind Ramirez. 

"Frankly," Enrique said. "A trial would be a moot point. Unless you would wish to bring forth some evidence in your favor. We all know what you did. We all know you're guilty. Do you _want_ to bother?" 

Ramirez shook his head, "No. Not really. It would serve little purpose. Whether or not I regret it does not matter. No amount of tears on my part will change what I have done. Consider the trial done and over. Judge me and execute me, if that is your intent." 

Ilchymis wanted to reach out, to put a hand on the Silvite's shoulder. To somehow offer comfort. _He won't accept it. Something in him denies all hope. Denies all chance of forgiveness._ He looked at the too thin figure, noting the way the Silvite stood, the effort that it must take. 

*** 

_I watch him. See the calm in those blue eyes. The determination to – somehow – be fair, even to me. I think I appreciate it, but I really wish he'd get this over with. I wouldn't mind dying so much if it weren't for Fina. Yet pleading for time, for a chance to rescue her before I am executed, is beyond my power. Vyse was right. Arrogance always and ever is my downfall. _

_"I would note. There is enough evidence that even a jury of Valuans alone would recognize that you could not help what you did. The tortures you endured" _

_Lifting my hand, I stop him. The memories are trying to flood back and I can feel the whip again. Feel the tortures at the edge of my consciousness. Feel my death once again "Don't." I whisper. "Would you have me endure it again? Here and now?" It is difficult to force my thoughts away. I am trembling with the force of them. _

_"Ramirez. Think of something else. Something pleasant." It's Ilchymis, voice soft as he stands behind me. I can't understand the man. I have lashed out at him, hurt him, surely, yet he still finds the compassion to help me. Somehow I force my thoughts on something else and – inevitably, perhaps – those thoughts are on a quiet place, laying still and content in my Crystal, listening to his soft voice telling me things about the world that I had never known and had never wanted to know before. _

_At last I open my eyes again and look at Enrique, who, to my surprise, apologizes. "I should have realized, considering what just happened, that you wouldn't be able to discuss other matters either." He sighs. "Very well. No trial." _

_"Leaving only judgment and execution, your Majesty," I tell him. "Finish it, Enrique." _

_He nods. "Yes. Ramirez, I find you guilty of having brought down the Rains of Destruction on Valua. I find you guilty of countless deaths and injuries. I find you guilty of treason and murder, not just against Valua, but against your own people." _

_I watch him, though I would like to close my eyes. "I accept your judgment," I tell him. _

_"I find too that your guilt is mitigated by the circumstances. Therefore, for your crimes, I sentence you to a life of servitude. Just as your tears would not wipe away one death, neither would the shedding of your blood." My eyes widen as he continues, "From this day forward you will serve Valua's interests and her people. You will work towards healing what you have destroyed." _

_Before I can speak, he gives me a direct look. "Your sentence begins now. I order you to join the crew of the Far Horizon as assistant to the ship's doctor. There to aid in its journey into Deep Sky and its search for your kinswoman, Fina." _

_At my utter, stunned, silence he raises a brow. "Do you understand?" _

_Slowly, barely able to find the words, I bow my head. I can't fail to understand. He offers me leniency under the guise of punishment, knowing I cannot accept it in any other form. "I understand. And I accept my punishment."_

*** 

Ilchymis put a package into the crate. "Balloon flower essence," he told his assistant, turning back to his shelves and gathering together the next item. "It's used to clot blood." 

"Check." Ramirez' voice was quiet. He paused, and added, "Is there a reason you're explaining so much?" 

Carefully inserting the glass containers into their packing material, Ilchymis smiled, though he knew Ramirez couldn't see it from his position at Ilchymis' desk. "You're my assistant." 

"I see." 

There was another long silence, broken only by Ilchymis' voice describing what he was taking and Ramirez' acknowledgement. Only when Ramirez was rocked by a series of powerful sneezes did the healer stop and turn to look at his new assistant. "Are you all right?" He wouldn't have been quite so concerned if Ramirez hadn't laid his head on the desk, gasping for air. 

"Does it look like I'm all right?" The thin, exhausted, voice was bitter. Slowly, though, the Silvite sat up and made a sour face. "It's the odor the dust in the air I'm not used to it." As Ilchymis raised a brow, he added, "I haven't had a sense of smell for a long while. Nor lungs to be irritated." 

"There's more to it than that," Ilchymis said, walking over to his new assistant and checking his pulse. So fast, so very fast. And his breathing was too quick. "Are you sure" 

"My body is still weak," Ramirez answered, submitting to the examination with ill-concealed impatience. "It needs time to assimilate." 

Ilchymis pointed out that Ramirez' body had had several days already to recover. "Do you know how long it takes?" 

Emerald eyes gazed off at nothing. "As long as I take things slowly, I will be fine." There was a faint note to the Silvite's tone, though, that suggested he was concealing something. 

If it weren't for the fact that he knew Ramirez _needed_ to go on this trip, that he _needed_ to help in the search for Fina, Ilchymis would have suggested that the Silvite remain in Valua and wait for his recovery. Still, "You're hiding something, aren't you?" 

Slowly Ramirez looked at him, eyes level and calm. "What else would there be?" 

Ilchymis had to admit that he had no idea. Silvite physiology was similar to that of other humans, but when you had a body that was formed from the shape-shifting flesh of another creature, all bets might be off as to what might affect it. "Ramirez I won't pry. I hope, one day, though, you'll trust me enough to explain." 

*** 

_Trust him enough to explain. I feel a sharp sour laugh try and escape, but after that sneezing attack I can't afford to aggravate my throat and lungs any more. I suppose it could be a matter of trust, but how can I possibly explain to him that my condition is directly caused by my saving his life? _

_Some spells are cast by an ability to access the flow of magic and limited only by how much magical power one's self can hold. Others, however, depend on something more integral to the personality. Vyse's Pirate's Wrath, my Silver Eclipse, Aika's Delta Storm All require spiritual strength to cast and – unlike the other magics – force of will can occasionally allow one to access more power than one actually has available. There is a price, however. It eats into one's physical reserves, leaving little strength for the body. _

_I was physically and spiritually one of the strongest of my people. After being reborn, I'd had just enough strength for a Silver Eclipse, but none left for Silver Resurrection. Yet I'd cast it anyway and now I pay the price. I may recover. Only time will tell, but Fina does not have time for me to wait and see. The last thing I want is to tell him. The last thing I need or want is his gratitude. _

_Ilchymis sighs, removing his hand from the pulse of my throat and walking back to his task. Once again he continues packing and I watch him. I don't understand him at all, but I find myself unable to take my eyes off him. He is too kind. Too gentle with one who has caused so much pain. I am grateful, but I am also – I begin to realize – afraid. His kindness is given to everyone and I fear there is nothing special in his compassion to me. I dare not lean on it, lest it falter. _

_To avoid the thoughts that are trying to percolate in my head I ask, "Why are you going? Are you not needed here?" _

_"I have assistants. The worst of the work is over, really. It's been over a year and a half since the Rains, after all" He breaks off, looks stricken. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have" _

_I wonder how he knows how much it hurts me to think of what I did. However, "You don't have to avoid the subject," I say quietly. "Doing so won't make it go away." _

_"No, I suppose not." He is silent a moment longer, then adds, "But there's also no point in wallowing in it, either. The point is, the hardest of my work is over and while I might be needed here, I think I may be needed more on this trip." _

_That puzzles me. "How so?" _

_"Because," he says lightly, as if simply reporting a truth everyone knows, "You'll be alone, otherwise. And I owe you my life. So I want to make sure you don't fall into despair. It would be so easy for you to do so." _

_Now I really do laugh, though it hurts to do so. "Alone? I'm going aboard the Far Horizon, with Vyse's crew. That's scarcely alone." _

_"Yes it is," he disagrees, looking at me and smiling that damnably gentle smile. "You are alone in the middle of a crowd, Ramirez. Partly because what you have done has turned everyone against you. Partly because you have turned against yourself. So you need at least one person who is not your enemy. Who would be your friend. Whether or not you are mine." _

_As I stare at him, he adds, "Besides. You keep falling over every time you stand up. Someone has to catch you."_

*** 

"Doctor?" 

Ilchymis turned to the door to find Marco standing there. The young man's uniform – blue and gold – gleamed in the afternoon light. Behind him were more men. The sailors sent to carry Ilchymis' supplies to the ship, and more soldiers beyond that. "We just finished, Marco," Ilchymis smiled. "But why so many men? There isn't that much to carry." 

Marco returned his smile, but lost it as his eyes lit on Ramirez. There was no friendliness in his expression. Even on a face long accustomed to hard, sour, looks, Marco's expression seemed particularly cold. "You'll see," he said grimly "Come on." 

Ramirez rose to his feet, using one hand to prop himself on the desk. Saying nothing, he simply waited, expression quiet and composed, as Marco directed his squad. Only when they had loaded the cart outside did he move to join Ilchymis. 

Outside, Ilchymis realized what the problem was. Someone had apparently passed the word that the man who had brought down the Rains of Destruction was alive. The path that led down from the hut to the main road encircling the Great Circle was crowded with people, all with expressions that suggested they were considering violence and that only the presence of Enrique's guards surrounding Ramirez prevented them from rushing the young Silvite and ripping him to shreds. 

*** 

_I walk beside Ilchymis and force myself not to look at the men and women along the path. I cannot feel surprise at their hatred. The only real surprise is that they don't attack me out of hand. Respect for their Emperor's guards, apparently, is enough to hold them back. _

_It doesn't keep them from screaming at me. Does not prevent a few from throwing small stones. Their words are garbled, too confused to make out exactly, but I really don't have to understand every word to recognize the invective, to feel their hate. The pebbles are avoidable, but I ignore them, and the sharp pain. It is no easy thing to receive. No easy thing to continue walking without faltering. Only the knowledge that I deserve every word they cast keeps me from reacting. _

_"Ramirez? Are you all right?" _

_I glance at Ilchymis, seeing the worry in his eyes. I can tell he would like to stop this, would like to demand these people go, that they leave me alone. As calmly as I can manage, I tell him, "Don't concern yourself, Ilchymis. Their words do not disturb me." _

_It is Marco, the red-headed leader of my guards, who turns on me. "Don't they? You deserve everything they say, every stone they throw, and more!" _

_It occurs to me that he has mistaken my words. Mistaken my composure for indifference. Softly I say, "Would it help if I wept?" _

_"What?" _

_"Would my tears soothe their anger? Would an apology for what I have done make these people feel any better towards me? Any more accepting of my sins?" He is staring at me blankly. "Would anyone believe such tears? Would anyone believe an apology? Would anyone forgive me, if I begged to be forgiven?" _

_"WHAT YOU DID CAN'T BE FORGIVEN!" he shouts at me angrily and I feel Ilchymis start to speak. _

_I put my hand out, stopping my would be defender. "Indeed. It cannot. So I save my tears and my breath and simply take what is , after all, only my due. In every word, every scream of hatred." As a particularly sharp pebble strikes me in the cheek, I add, "In every stone."_

To Be Continued 


	6. Descent

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 5 – Descent – What secrets do the ruins of Soltis still hold?   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

Vyse eyed the bridge of the Far Horizon with a critical eye. Not yet out of experimental stage, the metal was dark and unfinished, looking much more like old Valuan style of engineering than the Delphinus. Still, it had all the salient parts and – in the end – that was what was important.

Glancing at his crew, Vyse noted with approval that they looked fit and ready. Aika, Don, Marco, all waiting at their posts, as were a number of Valuan sailors and soldiers Enrique had sent along to assist. The rest were elsewhere aboard the ship, some old comrades returned to his side, others newer crew just learning the ropes. Everyone was nervous, he knew, but he had every confidence in their readiness. "All right," he said, not being one for long speeches. "Let's go." 

"Engine room, prepare to depart," Aika said into the speaker. "All stations, report." As various voices responded, declaring their status, Vyse turned to the wheel. He'd already run a few test flights on the ship, to get a feel for her handling, and he knew she still steered like a large and unwieldy tank. Hans and Brabham were working on that, but they simply didn't have the time to wait. 

"Captain, all stations report green status," Aika said finally. 

Nodding, Vyse took a deep breath. "Very well. Far Horizon Launch." 

The sound of metal straining and scraping filled the room. Then a slight lurch as the ship cast off from its moorings and slid out of its dock, floated slowly through the hidden bay and out into Valua's Great Circle. As delicately as possible, Vyse guided the ship towards the center. In the midnight darkness, the only light was from the yellow moon and scattered constellations. 

"She's handling better, Hans," Vyse said into the speaker. "Still a bit balky, but I think we'll be okay for the moment." 

"Brabham and I will work on improvements as we travel. But not until we've tested the engines and the hull for Deep Sky," Hans answered. "Everything's ready for the attempt, sir." 

Vyse nodded. "Close all shutters. All hands, prepare for a rough ride. Going down to Deep Sky now." 

Slowly the great ship dropped downwards. 

*** 

Ilchymis watched the monitor that showed what lay outside the ship. The yellow moon's light was fading slowly. This wasn't the first time they'd gone into the depths and he knew – sort of – what to expect. Still, it was unnerving when the only light in the monitor's image was from the searchlight that barely pierced the clouds that were beginning to surround them. The ship was rocking and the engines roared around them. 

Glancing sideways at his companion, he saw the pale haired man's face grow blank and strangely calm. Yet _He's terrified._ Remembering that the man who'd sold Ramirez' crystal to him had said it had been found tossed upon the upper winds of Deep Sky, he knew this must be agony for the Silvite to look at again. 

"Ramirez. I may as well start teaching you first aid." 

Emerald eyes turned to look at him with a vaguely sardonic look. "I'm not going to collapse in terror." 

"No, but there's no point in dwelling on it, either. It's going to be at least an hour before we reach bottom. There's nothing to see in the monitors except clouds." He was careful not to offer more, understanding that Ramirez was uncomfortable with kindness. _No matter how much he might need it. _

A faint chuckle escaped the Silvite's lips. "Yes, well I've seen more than my share of those," he admitted. "What first?" 

"Let's start with broken limbs. Having spells and healing potions like Sacrulen can make this kind of thing moot, of course, but you never know when you'll be caught without either." Ilchymis pulled out a chart and began to lecture. 

*** 

_The lecture only holds my interest because it is better than thinking about what's outside. Somehow I cannot loose myself of the notion that the winds of Deep Sky are howling for my return, that they will reach through and take me back. That I will never escape again. _

_It's foolishness, of course. Foolish fancy brought on by guilt and fear. I know that I do not deserve this respite. That I do not deserve even this weakened existence. Know it and fear to lose it, none the less. I despise that fear and yet am curiously grateful to Ilchymis for acknowledging it without catering to it. He offers distraction, not a comfort I do not yet deserve. _

_Strange that I think I will ever deserve comfort. A part of me wants it. Wants to weep and curl up into a tiny ball. It would be so easy to give up and I realize he was right when he said I needed him. I would fall forever if he didn't keep catching me. _

_I listen to him silently, taking in every word._

*** 

A faint *thud* drew Ilchymis attention from the lecture. Ramirez was nothing if not a good student and they'd gotten through most of the bones in the human body, as well as a number of first aid treatments that could be used in an emergency. As the emerald eyes flicked sideways to the monitor, Ilchymis stopped and moved to look as well. 

Vyse's voice echoed over the intercom. "Crew. We have touched bottom. We do have one problem, however. Normal navigation methods are useless here. We could go back up, then down nearer Soltis, but I'd rather not announce our presence quite so obviously. Does anyone have any thoughts on how we can find our way in this muck?" 

Ramirez leaned forward and touched the communication button. "Captain? I may be able to assist in that much. Soltis will be a treasure trove of silver moonstones. I should be able to sense them. If nothing else, I certainly can guide us to the lands beneath the silver moon." 

Vyse was quiet a moment before finally saying. "Come up to the bridge then. In the absence of any better ideas, we'll follow your lead." 

*** 

Vyse watched the Silvite walk onto the bridge without expression. The others weren't quite so sanguine over Ramirez' presence and their reactions were obvious in their faces. Aika wasn't so bad – she knew how much Fina had loved her kinsman and was willing to give the man at least this one chance – but the others showed their distaste for the man who'd killed so many. Marco's eyes never left the pale-haired man's face and he spat as the fragile figure passed him. Even Don didn't look too happy. 

_And I don't even want to know what the others are thinking,_ Vyse thought, glancing at Enrique's soldiers. They had the most reason to hate and their eyes on Ramirez promised instant death should the Silvite make one false move. 

Watching the Silvite walk, though, Vyse thought it unlikely Ramirez would. His stride was slow. Not hesitant, but deliberate, as if each step required great thought to achieve. It occurred to Vyse that Ramirez was not well, that he had not yet recovered the strength that had once been his. _That black outfit of his doesn't help, either. He's skinnier than he was before. Like a wraith about to blow away in a strong wind._ Glancing over at Ilchymis, who had entered behind the Silvite, he saw worry on the healer's face. _He's not getting better, is he? _

It was Aika who said something first. "You look like death warmed over. Are you all right?" 

A faint smile crossed Ramirez' face. "I _am_ death warmed over. And no. I'm not. But there's nothing you can do." He moved to stand before Vyse. "Captain." 

"Ramirez. Which way do we go." 

Emerald eyes closed in concentration. Then, at last, Ramirez pointed. "That way." 

As Vyse steered the ship in the required direction, Ilchymis asked, "This is going to take a while?" 

"Most likely. The sense is faint." Vyse noted the way the Silvite spoke, with a studiedly casual air, as if he were speaking to someone he barely knew, instead of the healer who had put so much time into his recovery. Vyse glanced at Aika, warning the girl with his eyes not to say a word. Her expression said she wasn't pleased. 

"I'll get you a chair then. There's no way you can stand long enough." 

"If you insist." 

*** 

Going into the meeting room attached to the bridge, Ilchymis chose a chair and turned to take it back out to the Silvite. Before he reached the door, however, it opened and he found himself confronted by an irritated Aika. Stepping through the door and closing it, she glared at him, hands on her hips. "Ilchymis. Why are you letting him treat you like that. He owes you his life" 

"I owe him mine in return," Ilchymis pointed out mildly. "And I know why he's doing it." 

At the young Blue Rogue's confused frown, Ilchymis sighed, setting the chair down, and gave the girl a direct look. "Aika. He's a proud man." 

"He has no right to be proud." 

Ilchymis rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "So you think he's a puppy who needs his nose rubbed in his mistakes for the rest of his life?" 

Aika shook her head. "I didn't say that. I just don't think he should treat you the way he does. He shouldn't be acting like you barely exist." 

Ilchymis spoke slowly and gently. "Aika, he has been traumatized. Not just by what Galcian did to him. Not just by the results of his mistakes. By months alone with only his mistakes for company. By months of self-loathing. By months of imprisonment in what amounts to solitary confinement. Months of nearly total sensory deprivation. Everything overwhelms him now. Every sense is heightened, everything he feels is amplified. He can barely cope, I think." 

"He treats everyone else better than he treats you." 

"He's not afraid of anyone else." 

Aika's eyes widened in shock. "Afraid? Of _YOU_? When it's everyone else who hates him?" 

"Of course." Ilchymis smiled tiredly. He'd been slowly coming to this understanding in the last week. Ramirez' wish to avoid him. His wish to keep the healer at a distance. A student of more than just physical ills, Ilchymis had realized what drove the Silvite's behavior and had accepted that it would take time, time and a toughening of a spirit still too damaged by all it had borne for Ramirez to find his way. _That and the healing of his body. So much of the mind depends on physical health and there's so little left of him now. _

Continuing his explanation, Ilchymis said, "Aika. He knows his crimes. He fully expects to be hated. He can deal with that hate because he feels it is what he deserves. What he cannot deal with is compassion. You remember how he reacted when Enrique judged him? He could never have taken forgiveness. He wants to be punished." 

Aika paused. She wasn't a stupid girl, just hot-headed and quick-acting. "And you've forgiven him I know you. You don't hate people. Not even the other nobles." 

"That's because I hide from things instead of confronting them. You're right though, I don't hate him. Somehow I _can't_. Despite what he's done, I find myself liking him. He senses that and senses that I want to help him. He's afraid to let himself be helped." 

"So he fights you." 

"And himself," Ilchymis agreed. "He wants help but he's so certain he doesn't deserve any that he fears to take what's offered. So I let him treat me the way he does and he lets me put my hand beneath his elbow and catch him when he starts to fall." He shrugged. "I hope one day he will be able to open up. That one day he will heal. For now, though I'm willing to be there for him." Turning, the healer headed for the door with the chair. 

"Ilchymis?" Aika asked softly. "Do you love him?" 

For a long moment Ilchymis was silent. Her question was a good one, and he knew his answer needed to be too. "Not yet. Not unless he wants me to. When he's ready to be loved. When I am giving my love to someone at least whole enough to love in return. Then Yes. I think so." 

*** 

_I can feel my moon somewhere high above me. Even here in Deep Sky, so very far from its light, its tug on my soul is present. Too far away to be any comfort or source of strength, it is still there and still enough to guide my steps. _

_My eyes on the gauge, I murmur corrections to Vyse. He is steady handed. A skilled pilot, even in the darkness that surrounds us. The murk is thick and we must move slowly, avoiding jagged reefs that would rip even our strengthened hull. Every so often we must stop and fight, attacked by one of the deep dwellers, the rajas. DeLoco had fought with them before, describing them as huge flat fish that dwarfed even his beloved Chameleon. The Far Horizon is well equipped though, and while the battles are not easy, they are winnable. _

_At last I begin to feel another tug on my consciousness. Silver crystals lie somewhere ahead of us. I feel a hunger for them. The Cupil part of me, not quite fully assimilated, longing to find, consume and grow. It is a need created within Cupil's kind and I use it to guide me. _

_Suddenly I feel something coming at us. Something close kin to me, but much larger and much more powerful._

*** 

"Vyse. Prepare for battle." 

Glancing sideways at his guide, Vyse saw the thin fingers tighten on the arms of his chair. Ramirez' intent look towards port was clue enough for the Blue Rogue. "Battle stations! What is it, Ramirez?" 

"A Silver creature. Or rather creatures. They've merged into one large beast in order to attack." Ramirez looked at Vyse. "I think you may have battled its like before. I wasn't paying much attention at the time, but I sensed one that day" His voice trailed off and his eyes closed momentarily. When they opened, they held determination. "That day I brought the Rains down." 

Vyse knew how hard it had been for Ramirez to say those words and he merely nodded. "I remember. I thought it was a defense mechanism, but never mind that. Aika? Prepare the cannons." 

It wasn't really a difficult fight. The creature had power, but not enough. Not against the firepower of the Far Horizon. To Vyse, though, it was a battle that held a great deal of significance. "We're near to what's left of Soltis, aren't we?" 

"It seems likely," Ramirez agreed. "The question is, how could anyone be in there?" 

Vyse turned and looked at one of the soldiers. "Bring in the prisoner." 

As the woman saluted and walked out the door, Ramirez said, softly. "I can think of only one possible person this could be. Alphonso?" 

"He managed to survive," Vyse said quietly. "Yes. We didn't tell you" 

"Because you weren't sure whether or not I could be trusted." A thin, tired, smile crossed Ramirez' face. "I don't blame you." 

"We haven't told him you're here, either," Vyse noted, looking at the Silvite directly. "Just in case he was able to communicate with whomever sent him." He took a deep breath. "He doesn't know what ship this is. Doesn't know where we are. I want him kept in the dark for as long as possible." He gestured at Aika, who switched off the monitors. "Wait in the meeting room. We'll call you when we're done with him." 

*** 

Ilchymis checked Ramirez' pulse and nodded in satisfaction. It wasn't any slower than it had been so far, but neither was it racing out of control. Searching for Soltis hadn't required any physical exertion, fortunately, and what the Silvite needed most was rest. _Rest he isn't taking and won't be convinced to take._

"I'm fine." 

"No, you're not," Ilchymis disagreed. He looked at the fragile looking man sternly. "If there's an entrance you're going, aren't you?" 

"I can't stay behind. Fina needs me." Ramirez answered. 

"You can't go, either. Not in your condition. You'll drag them down." Ilchymis knew that his words hurt but he had to be firm. Ramirez couldn't be allowed to ignore the obvious any longer. "I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." 

Dead silence. 

Ilchymis tried another tack. "Will you let your pride be Fina's downfall? If she needs you, then you owe it to her to be as strong as possible." 

Ramirez' hands were shaking. "You do _not_ play fair." 

"Of course not. Not when there are other, more important, things at stake." Ilchymis sat across from the Silvite, looking into the emerald eyes and watching the pale face quiet into an expression of resignation. "Well?" 

"I didn't have the strength to cast Silver Resurrection." At Ilchymis' widened eyes, Ramirez smiled, a small, wry little smile. "I used my life force to do it instead." 

"I know what it means to cast Spirit magic that way," Ilchymis pointed out, a bit put out. Particularly considering that it had been for _him_ that Ramirez had practically crippled himself. "For the Moon's sake, why didn't you just say so? You know I have supplies that would help." 

Ramirez looked at him, puzzledly. "You do?" 

"Of course! Icyl seeds Paranta seeds Maybe a few Zaal seeds too." Ilchymis shook his head. "You _didn't_ know?" 

"If I ever knew of such thingsI have forgotten. What are they?" 

"They increase strength, willpower, power. All of which tie together in Spirit magic." Ilchymis sighed. No wonder Ramirez had been so weak. The wonder was that he hadn't simply fallen over into utter despair. It occurred to Ilchymis that it was only because of Fina that the young Silvite was able to function, that he was fighting his weakness simply because he needed to save his kinswoman. _And why does that sadden me? Am I so selfish that I want him to fight for me, instead of for someone he has every reason to love?_

Shaking off his self-annoyance, Ilchymis continued, "Wait here. I'll go get the seeds." 

*** 

_I stare down at the tiny objects in my hand. They seem like nothing, tiny little wisps that surely cannot hold such power as Ilchymis claims. Then, shrugging, I swallow one. I don't really feel different. _

_"Take them all. You'll need it." _

_Obediently, I do so, though I have such doubts. Doubts that are, sadly, made certainty. I feel a bit stronger but not much. Strong enough to fight. But not to fight Galcian. I look at him, see sorrow in his eyes as he realizes what I'm going to say. "You don't nearly have enough. Don't waste your supplies." _

_Ilchymis slumps. "I don't have any more, anyway. I don't understand. They don't increase your strength by much, I admit, but ten seeds each ought to have been enough for any human" He looks at me, worry in his dark eyes. _

_I smile wryly. "Need I remind you that I'm _not_ really human? I'm essentially a Silver creature with a human mind." I stand up. "For what it's worth, though, I think I will be strong enough to protect myself. I will have no magic and little stamina, but that will have to be enough. Perhaps it is only right. Only fair. I was always too proud of my strength." It isn't easy to admit even that much, but it has been my pride that has been my downfall. Somehow I must cast it aside. "I shall simply have to learn to depend on others more."_

_"You'll be doing plenty of that," Vyse says from the doorway. "Alphonso has agreed to show us the way in. Come on." _

_Ilchymis rises. "I'm coming too. Let me get my supplies." At our simultaneous looks of surprise, he gives me a direct look. "You will need me all of you will to heal you." _

_I shake my head. "You are no fighter." _

_"True. But I will not be there to fight. I will be there for support." He looks at Vyse with a stubborn expression. "Don't leave me here, Vyse. I have spent too much of my life running from confrontation."_

*** 

Vyse held on to the steering column of the tiny converted life ship and guided it in through a small opening in the wreckage of Soltis, eyes on the monitor that showed him what lay outside the heavily shielded ship. _It's still hard to believe something so small could take the immense pressure of Deep Sky._ Brabham and Hans were – pure and simple – geniuses. _Too bad their genius couldn't extend to a larger life ship, or more of them in such short time. I could use more people on this one._ It might have been wiser to take his strongest people with him, but he needed Alphonso as a guide and Ramirez' ability to sense Silver Crystals would be invaluable. As for Ilchymis, the healer was right that they would need support.

Inside the passage, the gauges shows a shift in pressure the further in they went, as the pressure slowly decreased. "Your people were incredible engineers," he commented to Ramirez. "Do you know how they could build something that could take the kind of damage this place has to have and still remain so functional?" 

Ramirez shook his head, pale head bowed and Vyse and Ilchymis shared a worried glance at each other as the Silvite answered. "No. None. My memories from Elder Prime were limited. My crystal was only a shard off of his." He sighed, glancing at the monitor. "But I would say this area is part of the Shrine, rather than Soltis itself. It looks familiar. Fina and I used to play here." 

Vyse thought he heard a faint sadness in the Silvite's voice, but something Ramirez' expression said he would accept no sympathy. 

Alphonso stirred. "You'll want to go that way," he said. "They – Galcian and his Shadow warriors – brought me out there." The cyborg's voice was shaky, more than a little scared. 

Looking at the former Admiral, Vyse wondered if he was going to hold up. "You can stay with the life ship, once we disembark," he suggested tentatively. 

"No." Alphonso's voice held sharp note. "You shouldn't trust me to do that. I might get too scared and run off." He stared at his hands, the mechanical one twitching slightly. "I know what I am, Vyse. A coward. A greedy, selfish, coward." 

Surprisingly, it was Ramirez who said, "If you were just that, you wouldn't be here. No amount of persuasion would get you in this ship. Unless you're also a traitor." His emerald eyes rose to look at Alphonso, mild question in them. 

"I could be that too. Without even knowing it. Galcian knows where I am. He has to. I still think this is an incredibly stupid enterprise." Alphonso answered. 

"Brabham replaced your cybernetics, remember? Galcian may have figured you'd betrayed his location, but he can't know much more. Everything that they gave you is gone." At Alphonso's shudder, Vyse added, "Don't borrow trouble, Alphonso. We can't avoid it, just try our best to win." 

The trouble was, he was getting more than a bit nervous himself. He wanted to believe they had a chance. Wanted to believe that Galcian wasn't just waiting for them to show up. He didn't believe it for an instant. He was pretty sure that this _was_ a bright, shiny, hook that had "Vyse the Idiot" written all over it. He only hoped his plans to counter any trap would succeed. 

And that Fina would be all right. 

*** 

Ilchymis stretched his arms and legs quickly to get rid of the stiffness as the group disembarked from the life ship. Putting a hand out to help Ramirez, he dared the Silvite with his eyes to say one word in protest. Rather surprisingly, aside from a single, sharp look from those green eyes, Ramirez accepted the help. 

"Which way, Alphonso?" 

The cyborg pointed, then glared at his hand, which was shaking. "I really wish I had Antonio," he muttered. "I always feel so much better when it isn't _my_ skin on the line." He glanced at Vyse and added, a bit wryly. "Well, only half the amount of skin left, I suppose." 

Ramirez snorted softly. "We are a fine bunch," he said. "A coward, a weakling, a healer and a hero. The only one of us really capable of fighting is Vyse – who is going to need a whole new title if we manage to survive this foolishness." 

"Hmmm. But what possible title could one have after Legend?" Vyse wondered aloud as they started down the hallway. 

"Vyse the Unstoppable?" Ramirez put in. "Vyse the Immovable Object?" 

"I liked Vyse the Annoying, myself," Alphonso managed to say, voice shaky, eliciting a mock shake of the fist from the Blue Rogue. 

"Vyse the God?" Ilchymis asked, to Vyse's obvious discomfort. 

"No. Not that. NEVER that." Vyse shuddered. "Oh, I know. Vyse the Doomed to Fight Bigger and Bigger Monsters." 

"You'd never get it all on your tombstone," Alphonso jibed. 

"Hell." Vyse mused another moment. "Even better. Vyse the Still Alive, Thank You Very Much." 

"Amusing. And very unlikely." The voice was _not_ theirs and Ilchymis spun around, staring up and down the hallway. A figure was approaching them, tall, dark, with a cocky smile on his face. Unchanged, as arrogant in his power as ever before. 

Galcian. 

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, if the Shonen Ai source _wasn't_ obvious before it better be now. Ilchymis just seemed to me to be the most likely among the characters (aside from Fina) to find sympathy for Ramirez, a sympathy I think he needs, if he isn't going to fall into an utter angst wallow for most of the dang fic. 

Nathan: Bingo. I have much of this written in rough draft. So all I need to do is go through the next section and clean it up, check it for continuity errors (they still creep in, dang the little brats) and make sure things are making sense. And you're not the only one missing Fina. Never fear, she shows up sometime in the next couple of chapters. 


	7. Loss and Gains

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 6 – Loss and Gains: Sometimes the truth can just make things more confused.   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_I take a deep breath. So, he's not bothering with putting obstacles in our way. And why should he? There's just the four of us and only one a really effective fighter. I have to wonder what plans Vyse has. He has to have plans, surely. He can _not_ have come down here so utterly unprepared. _

_Though I have to admit much of his style has always had a seat of the pants quality to it. Just go right in and face off with whatever dangers until the goal is found and dealt with. I think that might have been what confused Galcian and I. We planned. We plotted. We tried to account for every variable. Except we couldn't account for him. Not for a man so utterly willing to put himself at risk in ways that we couldn't comprehend. _

_So is that what Vyse is doing here? And if so, will it work yet again, or has his famed luck finally run out. _

_Galcian eyes us. He hasn't changed much. If anything, he seems almost younger. Stronger. Memory tries to rush in on me, facing him down in the Fortress. Confident of my strength, certain of my skill. Only to learn – too late – that he was something more than I could ever match. I never saw him use Total Annihilation since then, not until the christening – I think it requires a great deal of power and that he saves it for special occasions. I suppose I should be flattered that he considered me to be one. _

_"Well, well, well. Ramirez. How nice to see you again." He looks at me and another memory flashes through me. His gentle, loving, expression. If he were closer he could touch my cheek and I would fall to him No. I will not. I force the memory back. It is strong, yes, as all my memories are, but there are too many other memories that stand in his disfavor. Not the false love he claimed to give me. Not the tenderness that soothed my frightened self when I could not understand what had been done and could not fully remember who I was. Just the memory of torture, inflicted at his orders. Just the memory of how he manipulated and used me. _

_He seems to recognize that gambit's failure as he turns to look at Alphonso. "And you, coward. Do you really think to stand against me?" _

_"If if I have to Yes. I won't win, but I'll stand." Alphonso's voice is shaking with terror, but he's staring Galcian down. I have to admit a grudging respect for the man at this moment. In the end, at least, he's found his courage. _

_"I don't recognize the one," Galcian continues, glancing at Ilchymis and clearly dismissing him. "But no matter. You're the one I expected, Vyse. Though you are early, and in the wrong ship entirely. I would dearly love to know how you made it past my guards in a life ship. You've taken chances before, of course, but I wouldn't have expected you to leave the Delphinus only halfway through the vortex." I realize one part of Vyse's plan. The Delphinus has acted as decoy, descending into the vortex and keeping Galcian's eyes turned away from the Far Horizon. _

_"Guards?" Vyse asks, shrugging. "Didn't see any. Maybe they deserted you." _

_Galcian smiles smugly. "I doubt that, very much. I offer you one chance, pirate. Surrender to me and I will permit your crew to live. Defy me and my gigas will rip your ship apart."_

*** 

Vyse swallowed. Gigas? Now _that_ was unexpected. At his expression, Galcian smiled and waved a hand. An image formed in the air between them, projected from what, Vyse couldn't have said. An image of the Vortex and, at its base, five agonizingly familiar figures. The Red, and Green gigas perched on the rocks. The others circling around – Blue, Yellow and, surprisingly, a new Purple, an arcwhale not as large as Rhaknam, but still huge. Only the Silver Gigas was missing. 

"I'd have a larger welcoming committee of course, but Zelos Well, let's just say that there seems to be nothing left after you got done with him. Still, even five gigas are certain to be the Delphinus' doom." 

Vyse had to admit that, if the Delphinus were to be foolish enough to continue further into the vortex it would have no chance against such a group. Not five gigas at once. Not alone. He took a deep breath. "Answer one question, Galcian. Where's Fina?" 

"The Silvite girl? She is beyond your reach, little pirate. Beyond anyone's reach within this fragile blue planet." Galcian smiled. "No other questions? Not even a demand to know how it is I survived?" 

Vyse shrugged. "Does it matter? You needed to be stopped. You _still_ do." 

"No," Galcian agreed. "It doesn't matter. And I would not answer even if you did bother to ask. Some things are simply beyond your understanding, little boy. Now. Surrender." 

Shaking his head, Vyse sighed. "No, Galcian. I cannot. I will not. I don't know what game you're playing. I don't know how you survived. But I can't let you win. The people of this world deserve better than a petty tyrant for a ruler." 

"The people of this world deserve only their utter destruction," Galcian answered with a sneer, drawing his great sword. "I shall destroy every human on this planet, all to ensure my ascendancy. I might have let you live, to serve us, but I see now that you are _all_ untrustworthy." 

Vyse might have spent some of his mental energy on trying to figure that last sentence out, but he was too busy fighting now. 

*** 

Ilchymis ducked back into the shadows. If the others lost he'd have no hope of survival but without any fighting skills of his own he was more useful here. From those shadows he watched the others. Vyse leading the fight, every third blow a Pirate's Wrath. Beside him, Alphonso fired off his cybernetic weaponry, his shots clearly near to useless except as a distraction. As for Ramirez, he seemed to recognize his physical strength was simply not up to the task. Instead he threw spell after spell, using up the tiny spell-boxes he'd gotten from ship's stores. Tiny little magics against someone like Galcian, but serving to irritate the former Admiral further. 

From his vantage point, Ilchymis tossed his own spells. Sacrulen, Sacrum, and – when necessary, Riselem. Most often it was Alphonso who needed that help, but at least one was needed for Vyse and several more for the weakened Ramirez. For the first time in his life Ilchymis longed for fighting skills. He wanted, badly, to help. _Was I wrong to come? Should I have let someone else, someone who was a better fighter, go in my place?_ But in the end, he realized, it wasn't going to matter. Because no matter what they did, the one spell they couldn't take was the one Galcian would almost certainly cast, once he decided to stop playing games. 

Total Annihilation. 

*** 

_I sense it coming. He's kept his attacks to the purely physical for several blows. The last time I'd faced him I'd thought that that meant he had nothing left, that I was winning. I was a fool. Still, I know what I have to do. There's so little of me left, though, that I am certain to die of it. _

_It'll be worth it if I can take Galcian down with me. Just before I'm certain he's about to use that spell again, I prepare myself, taking a deep breath, intending to cast the most powerful spell I know. Before I can, however, I see Alphonso glance from me to Vyse. Then he races forward, screaming incomprehensibly. _

_The little fool. He's lost all control, is simply attacking blindly. It's a hopeless effort, surely. I have to hold back my blow, however, long enough to allow him a chance to get out of the way. _

_It becomes a moot point. He throws himself onto Galcian, wrapping his arms and legs around the man. It would be easy for our enemy to throw the idiot off, but he is given no time to do so as an explosion rocks the hallway, centered around him and Galcian. _

_As the smoke clears I hold my breath, partly because the dust and ash is almost too much for my weakened system, but more because I half expect to see Galcian standing there with that smile on his face and our doom upon his lips. _

_There is nothing. For a long moment absolutely nothing. For a moment I think we've won. For a moment I almost believe Alphonso's sacrifice was worth it. Then something moves. Something that is _not_ Alphonso. It isn't Galcian either. _

_In the flickering light I see it. A shape I recognize but cannot comprehend. _

_A looper. A black looper._

*** 

Vyse stood there and stared blankly at the thing floating amid the wreckage. Below it was a single form, half slagged metal, the other half charred flesh. Of Galcian there was no sign and it was with slow understanding that Vyse realized what had happened. Had Galcian ever been human? Had he instead concealed his true Self beneath a guise that had allowed him to join the Valuan military. A guise that had allowed him to fight his way up through the ranks. To finally stand at the top, where he could achieve his goal. 

It still seemed impossible. Loopers were animals, surely? Yet this one stared at them with a strange sort of intelligence. Then, as loopers were wont to do, it ran. 

"I don't believe it." 

From behind Vyse, Ilchymis said, "I saw it too. I don't understand, but that was definitely a looper." 

"We fought something like that in the Rift. The weirdest thing." Vyse shook his head, then turned to Ramirez. "Hey you okay?" 

Ramirez swayed, let Ilchymis catch him. "Damned fool. I would have killed Galcian He didn't need to sacrifice himself." 

Realizing what Ramirez meant, Vyse shook his head. "I didn't want either of you to sacrifice yourselves. So? He got there before you did." He moved over to Alphonso's remains. Nothing, not even Riselem, was going to bring the once cowardly Admiral back. "He wanted to redeem himself too, you know. Don't begrudge him this one little triumph amid all his mistakes." In a way, it was a prayer and he hoped Alphonso would appreciate it in the afterlife. He didn't add that – as a sacrifice – its results were probably temporary. Whatever else Galcian was, he was almost certainly still alive. 

"I would rather you redeemed yourself in a less final manner, anyway," Ilchymis added gently, supporting the weakened Silvite. Ramirez looked at him, then pulled himself upright, turning away, but not before Vyse saw the tear trickling down the pale-haired man's face. 

"Stupid fool," Ramirez muttered and it wasn't clear if he meant Alphonso, Vyse, Ilchymis or himself. "All right. What now, Vyse?" 

"We still have to find Fina. Keep an eye out. That thing might come back. Ramirez, if you have _any_ clue what Galcian meant about Fina being out of reach of anyone on this planet, feel free to say so." Vyse sheathed his swords and started down the hallway again. _I hope Aika had the sense to keep the Far Horizon back as far as possible. I don't want her running into those gigas. Enrique was only supposed to bring the Delphinus down half-way, so he should be okay._ Worry over his hot-headed friend wasn't going to stop her if she thought she'd be helping. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." 

Ramirez shook his head, "No thoughts. None at all. If my mind got any blanker I suspect I'd fall down and die." He almost sounded regretful, but when Vyse looked at him, there was a wry smile on the Silvite's face. "The only thing I can suggest is to search, and perhaps to look for those Crystals while we're at it." 

*** 

Ilchymis watched his patient with a critical eye. Ramirez was tiring faster now, the stress of the battle almost too much in and of itself. He should be resting, not walking through broken hallways trying to keep his footing. Failing that, he should be allowing someone to help him. To carry him if necessary. 

Suddenly, Ilchymis made up his mind. It would aggravate the young Silvite no end, but he wasn't going to let Ramirez exhaust himself further. Not when he was still needed. Taking the smaller man by the shoulder, he turned Ramirez to face him. "Get on my back," he said. 

"What?" 

"Get on my back. Doctor's orders. Don't argue with me." 

Ramirez stared at Ilchymis, then glanced at Vyse, pleadingly. 

"Don't look at me," Vyse denied. "I think he's right. You're dead on your feet. You're going to end up being carried, conscious or unconscious. For your dignity's sake, you may as well just let him carry you now." 

With a sigh, Ramirez nodded. "One laugh. One smirk," he warned, "I still have a pyres box on me." 

Vyse shrugged, obviously fighting back a smile as Ramirez climbed onto Ilchymis back. "When you're ready?" 

"Keep going," Ramirez grumbled. 

Ilchymis rose to his feet, walking beside Vyse, longer legs allowing him to keep up easily. Ramirez was so light on his back. Far too light. He wasn't wasting away – he was no lighter than he'd been before – but there was just plain too little of him. The healer forbore to say as much, though. He knew how little appreciated the sentiment would be. Instead he asked, "How much further?" 

"Just keep going. You'll know when you get there." 

*** 

_I feel foolish. Like a child. I also feel somehow comforted and it is a feeling I would like to cherish if it weren't for the fact that I don't deserve it. I think about Alphonso and I understood what drove him to his desperate action. Vyse is right, though. I ought not begrudge him his success. Especially when it's probable that I will have my own chance at it. Galcian was a looper? That thought still boggles my mind and leaves me bewildered. Something some vague memory tries to work its way through my skull, but it's not succeeding. The bone is too thick, no doubt. _

_Too, I am distracted. I want to curl up against Ilchymis and go to sleep. I am so very tired. Tired enough to cling to him. Tired enough to ignore what little sense is trying to work its way past my loneliness and self-hatred. I want so badly to accept the compassion he offers me. To accept his gift without fear. I cannot. I must not. I understand now that there is more than mere kindness behind the offer, that he cares and that he worries about me, but to let him would be wrong. Not when I am still broken. _

_Still, it is just good to be next to him. I cannot cling to him forever, but I am selfish enough to cling to him for this moment. _

_Then a door opens and we step into paradise._

*** 

Staring around the room, Vyse said, softly. "I've been here before." The room was huge, glowing a soft sweet blue tinted silver. Then he'd been floating in it, but now he stood on the floor and stared up and around, mesmerized. 

"Where?" Ilchymis asked softly. From his voice he was obviously equally fascinated. "What is this place?" 

It was Ramirez who answered, voice shaking, little tiny giggles escaping him as he spoke. "Paradise It's paradise So much So many Oh please. Please let me have some." He sounded so strange. And yet, there was something familiar to his tone. "Everywhere. They're everywhere. PLEASE!" 

Ilchymis set him down and both men knelt beside the giggling Silvite. "What do you mean, they?" 

"Everywhere, can't you see them? Can't you feel them?" Ramirez' tone was hysterical and his fingers were scrabbling against the wall. "Please. I need them Feed me Please feed me" 

It was the last few words that brought the memory back to Vyse. "Cupil used to act like this, when he'd find a cham" his words trailed off at the look on Ilchymis' face. "What is it?" 

"Chams. His body was Cupil's." 

"But I thought he became human when he took over Cupil's body?" At Ilchymis' shake of the head, Vyse continued, "Didn't you tell me" 

"I said he was indistinguishable from human. But he can change his shape - and where do you think his sword comes from? He's a silver creature with a human mind. Which means that what Cupil wanted, he wants. There are chams here, aren't there?" 

"This is the Silver Shrine's archive. It might make sense that there are chams, yes, or something similar. But where." 

"Here here Please" Ramirez pounded helplessly on the wall. "Help me I need them" 

*** 

Ilchymis put his hands on the frantic Silvite's shoulders. "Shhhh. Ramirez. You have to stay calm. We'll figure something out." He was beginning to understand and he said as much. "No wonder the seeds didn't work. Or worked only a little. He's not human. What happened when Cupil ate chams? Didn't he get stronger?" 

Vyse's expression shifted. Then his sword was out and he was pounding on the wall as hard as he could, shattering the glass. Beyond were crystals inset into the wall and he began prying them out one by one, dropping them beside Ramirez. 

Rather to Ilchymis' surprise, though, Ramirez didn't grab at them. "Are you sure those are chams" 

"They are Please give" 

"They're chams, believe me," Vyse said. "And I think he needs someone to feed them to him. I remember now. Cupil never took a cham on his own." 

Ilchymis nodded and picked up a crystal, putting it in Ramirez' mouth. The look of ecstasy on the Silvite's face made him certain. This was what Ramirez needed. The only way to restore a body damaged by the Silvite's overuse of power. 

Feeding cham after cham to Ramirez, Ilchymis could see slow progress. In the strange lighting it was difficult to tell, but he thought Ramirez' color was improving. He seemed to breathe more evenly, though his anxiety to get more seemed endless. Vyse had smashed open several windows and Ilchymis had fed the Silvite what seemed like hundreds of the tiny crystals. At last, however, a strange look came over the young man's face. 

"Oh Oh my" He lifted a hand and something seemed to bulge out of its center. "Oh dear" 

"Ramirez?!" 

*** 

_I feel so strange. I want to consume everything in the room, but at the same time I know I must not. I've already eaten too many as it is. The knowledge in them, bits and pieces of all my people have learned over the years, is almost overwhelming, but I force it back. I have another, more pressing task. Somehow I have to re-establish control over the Cupil side of me. _

_Doing so wouldn't be a problem ordinarily, but my assimilation into Cupil's body was incomplete, owing to my awareness of the process. I was unable to properly overwrite Cupil because I understood what was happening. Because my human mind could not fully accept interweaving itself with that of the beast. Not being assimilated allows me to shape change, but it also makes me rather susceptible to Cupil's natural obsession with chams. _

_Ilchymis is shaking me. "What is it? What's happening to you" _

_"Indigestion?" Vyse asks, kneeling on my other side and grinning at me. _

_Somehow I manage to grin back, even as a large lump finishes forming off my hand. "Something like that. I'm in control again. Feed this one, though. Fina will need him." This one is a new silver creature, a baby right now, but with enough chams in him he will be strong enough to replace Cupil. _

_Rising to my feet, I stretch. Moons! I feel alive again. Really, truly alive. No better about what I've done, but the aching tiredness that has accompanied my every thought and action in the last few days is gone. I laugh and find Ilchymis smiling at me with a relieved expression. I find myself smiling, foolishly, back. _

_The sound of my 'child' squeaking happily as Vyse feeds it more chams is amusing, but I have to warn him, "Not too much or he'll bud off. He has no more sense than I did about the matter, so go easy after a few dozen. No more than 30 or so." _

_"Yes, mommy." _

_I give him a glare, but am in too good a mood to argue semantics. Instead I go towards the center of the room, forming wings so I can fly. Somewhere above me is another crystal. Another, far more important crystal. Galcian hadn't known it was there, I thought, or he would almost certainly have taken it._

*** 

Vyse watched the Silvite rise up into the air with a feeling of unreality. "Damn. Give the man some chams and he thinks he's an angel." 

"More likely a demon," was the retort from the darkness above them. "Ouch. Drat it. Sharp glass. I'll be back down in a few minutes." 

Looking at Ilchymis and seeing the healer's expression as he gazed up the way Ramirez had gone, Vyse smiled. "He's going to be okay." The Valuan looked almost sad. 

"I know." Ilchymis answered. "It's selfish of me, but I almost regret his not needing me anymore." He shrugged, watching the new-born silver creature wriggle around them happily. Taking it in hand, he petted it with a faintly distracted air. "I've gotten so used to taking care of him." 

Vyse thought he understood. Ramirez had needed Ilchymis so much in the last few days, though he had pretended otherwise. Now, though, the dynamic of the two men's relationship had changed and Ilchymis wasn't sure what to do. "You aren't selfish," he said softly. 

"Yes, I am," Ilchymis disagreed. "I always have been. Even my kindness. A part of me wants him dependent on me. I liked it." 

"Then you'll learn a new way of dealing with him." Vyse answered. "For what it's worth, I don't think good health is going to change how he feels about what he's done." 

Ilchymis nodded and began picking up and storing more crystals. Vyse watched him for a moment before asking, "Uh why are you doing that?" 

"He is at full strength now, but what do you think the likelihood is that he will acknowledge his limitations – should we come upon Galcian again?" 

Vyse began collecting more crystals too. 

*** 

"I'm back." 

Ilchymis had to forcibly restrain the newborn silver creature from heading for the crystal Ramirez carried, which gave him a chance to fight back the last dregs of sadness that he wasn't going to be needed anymore. He'd wanted Ramirez to be able to stand on his own two feet, but it was hard to stop wanting to support the man, too. 

Reabsorbing the wings, Ramirez walked forward and held out the crystal. "She wants to talk to you," he said softly and both men blinked at him. 

With a smile, Ramirez sat down, crystal in his lap, fingers tracing its pale surface. His eyes were distant, and glowing a little. "Vyse," a voice said softly. Ramirez' voice, but its intonation was different, the Silvite accent stronger. "Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. Our poor errant child has told us what has happened." 

"Elder?" 

"Aye. You could call me Fina's mother." Ramirez' voice was sad. "I was the only one that survived the crash. The others were shattered." 

"I'm sorry." 

"No. Don't be. It's better so. For us, such is not true death. They can be reborn, become the children that perhaps we would have been better off creating, rather than seeking to judge your world by our standards. Like Ramirez, I have had a long time to consider our errors." 

Vyse sighed. "Elder. Do you know what Galcian is? Did Ramirez tell you what happened?" 

"Aye. He did. But I fear I have no answers, only speculation." The Elder went silent a moment, as if collecting her thoughts. "You have been through the Black Rift. There you found a creature like the one that Galcian apparently turned into, yes?" 

Vyse nodded. 

"You know the legend of a Seventh Moon. It is no legend. The loopers belong to it. Their growth cycle changes them, transforms them from mere animals as they pass through each moon's power. Until, at long last, grown beyond all measure, they are drawn down to the Black Moon." 

"Down," Ilchymis repeated, disbelievingly. Somehow he knew what the Elder was going to say. 

"Indeed. You see, the Seventh Moon is Arcadia itself." 

* * *

To Be Continued 

Author's Notes: 

Desert Phoenix: Whoa. Name change. Thanks for the review. 

SonOfSanta: Heh. Don't worry, this is only about halfway through the story. As for being ahead, that's only because I wrote the main draft some time back. That and I'm an insomniac who gets her best writing done in the middle of the night. 

Isis2K2: Well, as you see, Ramirez is no longer all weak and fragile. I don't think he could make it through to the end if he'd stayed in that state. It was just a matter of finding the right thing to heal him.


	8. Beyond this Fragile Planet

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 7 - Beyond this Fragile Planet - History can repeat itself in the strangest ways.  
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_I listen to Fina's 'mother' only partially, having already learned these facts when I'd found her Crystal. The black loopers had no need, nor wish, to live in the upper skies. Only in the Dark Rift, which carries Deep Sky upwards, do the Elcian occasionally rise up. Their intelligence is more than animal, but they – like all loopers – are shy creatures that prefer to avoid confrontation. _

_If the Elder's speculation is correct, somehow Galcian came in contact with a black looper and found a way to harness its power. Even those loopers that inhabit Middle Sky are powerful creatures. An Elcian would almost certainly be more. Galcian's very name suggests an amalgam, though it would be senseless to assume anything further without more facts. _

_"We had a station watching the Dark Rift," she says through my voice. "Perhaps you could learn more there. And I believe you may find my 'daughter' there. From what I am told Galcian said, it is the most likely place." _

_I know what station she means. Originally used just to observe all Arcadia, including the Rift, it had been turned to storage for the life bank, containing the crystals that make up our people's lives, all held in stasis until such time as the Silvite race would be ready to return to Arcadia. There is something else there, too. Something that I don't think Galcian knew about. Or he would never have put Fina anywhere near them. _

_"Where is this station? Can we reach it with Fina's ship?" Vyse asks. _

_"The station is on the Silver Moon. And no. The only way to reach it is through a teleport device within this shrine." _

_I interject, "I know where it is. We'd better hurry." _

_"One last request," the Elder says. "Smash my Crystal."_

*** 

Vyse took a deep breath, staring into Ramirez' eyes and seeing pleading in the Elder's expression on the young Silvite's face. At last he nodded and Ramirez set the crystal down. Drawing his sword, Vyse used the hilt, shattering the brilliantly shining object into tiny shards. 

"The last Elder," Ramirez said. "It's better so. She was slowly going mad. I barely managed to get her attention." He was carefully picking up the shards, dropping them into a pouch that already contained other such shards. At Ilchymis' curious look, the Silvite gave the healer a wry smile. "The other Elders – or what remains of them." 

Standing up, Vyse looked at the other two. "Okay. Let's go." 

Rather to Vyse's surprise, Ramirez didn't move immediately. "Vyse there are those gigas out there." 

"All the more reason to hurry, get Fina and get back," Vyse answered, a bit impatiently. He was worried, not just for Fina, who was surely terrified out of her mind, all alone up there, but for Aika, who might – any moment – run into the gigas. 

Ramirez stood and gazed directly into Vyse's eyes. "You go back to the Far Horizon. You and Ilchymis. I'll get Fina." 

"What?" the two men demanded, voices shocked. 

"This has been a trap all along. A trap for the Far Horizon, which must pose a threat to Galcian for some reason. He expected Enrique to give it to you, but he must not have realized it could descend to Deep Sky outside of the Vortex. More, it's a trap for you, who have always been able to stop him. You cannot walk further into it." Ramirez kept his gaze firmly on Vyse, as if he feared to look at Ilchymis. 

"So _you_ take the bait? If you're right, you'll be trapped, if not killed outright. There will be no way to get out." 

"The Elder underestimated your engineers. If Brabham cannot find a way to alter Fina's ship's engines to reach the Silver Moon then he's not the engineer we thought he was. If he has Centime and Han's help he will certainly succeed. In the meantime, I will take the bait, be trapped up there with her and protect her from whatever dangers there might be." 

"_We_ will," Ilchymis said firmly. "Vyse, you don't need me for dealing with gigas." 

*** 

As Ramirez turned a startled gaze on him, Ilchymis looked back firmly. "You're healthy," he told the Silvite. "But Fina may not be. She may need my help. Besides, I" he faltered, not wanting to admit that he was unprepared to leave his friend, even if he wasn't needed anymore. 

The emerald eyes gazed at him for a long moment and Ramirez' expression was a bewildered mix of longing and disbelief. "Is there no way to change your mind?" he asked softly, plaintively. "I don't want to take you into more danger." It was an admission the Silvite would never have made before and it made Ilchymis feel better somehow. As if he were still needed. 

"No," Ilchymis answered at last. "You can't change my mind." He looked at Vyse, who did not look at all happy. "You go, Vyse. We'll take care of Fina until you can reach us." 

Vyse shook his head. "You two are both crazy." 

"Hmph. As if you aren't, rushing into disasters that you barely squeak out of?" Ramirez asked, his wry smile taking the sting out of the accusation. "Vyse the Trouble Magnet." 

With a laugh, Vyse nodded. "Right. I'm out of here then. Good luck." He turned and ran. 

Once the Blue Rogue was gone, Ilchymis turned to look at Ramirez. "Let's go." 

*** 

_I run through the hallways, closely followed by Ilchymis. A part of me wishes I had the strength to demand he go with Vyse. That part of me isn't winning though. My body is stronger, my will returned to me by virtue of all the chams I have swallowed, but in one thing I am still weak. I want him there. I want his support. _

_I wonder, does he understand that need? Is that why he is with me? I would like to hope that it isn't, that he comes because he is concerned for me, not simply because he thinks me too weak to stand alone. It is not, I think, just pride that says that. It is the hope that there might be something more. _

_Yet I am still broken. My crimes still weigh on me, though I can bear them more, now that I am physically stronger. An ability to bear them, however, is not the same as being able to accept them. If anything, my new strength only drives me harder. I have much to pay for. I only hope Fina does not have to pay as well._

*** 

Vyse ran through the door onto the bridge. Momentarily out of breath, it took him a moment before he could take the wheel from Aika and several more before he could speak. "We have to get out of here. Contact the Delphinus and prepare for battle." 

"What is it? Where are the others, what about Fina?" Aika demanded, worriedly, rushing over to her station. 

"Ramirez and Ilchymis have gone to find her. I came back because Galcian has brought back the gigas." 

As everyone on the bridge stared at him, Vyse glared. "Come on, people. It's not like we haven't had to deal with stuff like this before. Let's get a move on!" 

*** 

Ilchymis followed Ramirez, recognizing that the Silvite was too driven by his worry to discuss matters. There wasn't much to discuss, anyway. The teleport device was either trapped in such a way to kill or entrap them up at the Silver Moon station with Fina. He doubted any other possibility. 

"Here," Ramirez said, tensely, pushing open a door and pausing in front of a circle inset in the floor. "This is it." He looked at Ilchymis, smiled sadly. "I want to make you stay. I want to knock you out and leave you here. I can't." 

"Then don't. I'm here for both of you." Ilchymis caught his breath at the look in those emerald eyes. Achingly sad, filled with self-loathing and yet, at the same time, a determination to rise past it all. "I am not following you because you're too weak," he added softly. "If anything, I'm the weak one, now. I can't seem to let go." 

The smile brightened slightly. "Neither can I," Ramirez replied. "But I won't accept what I haven't earned. So, let's see if I can." He walked forward onto the circle with Ilchymis close behind. 

The two faded into nothingness. 

*** 

_I stare around the room, feeling Ilchymis close behind me and both glad of his support and sorry that I can't seem to stop needing it. He wants to be there, though, and I think I understand why. Maybe someday I will find a way to make myself worthy of that concern. I fully intend to, somehow _

_I look at the circle we stand on and recognize that it is dead. So, a trap indeed, and not one that leads to instant death. Galcian must have wanted Vyse to suffer. There is sustenance here. Enough for months. There is no escape, or so he must have thought. "Let's find her," I tell Ilchymis and he nods. _

_Walking forward, I pass through the doorway into a hallway. To either side are long windows looking out on a pale landscape. The Silver Moon. Its surface gleams with the power it contains and glitter as well with silver creatures. Ilchymis exclaims, staring as one of Cupil's kind comes wandering close and stares in at us. _

_"This is where they come from," I tell him. "My ancestors discovered them when they reached this moon, long before the first Rains." _

_"There's so _many_ of them!" _

_"Yes," I agree. "There's not nearly enough power on Arcadia for them to multiply. But here there is no limit to what their numbers." I go silent as we open the door at the end of the hall and step into a large room. I have to fight Cupil's hunger again, for this room contains the life banks and these crystals are a draw greater than any cham or memory crystal. _

_I am distracted from my hunger, however, by the sight of a figure standing in the middle of the room. She stares at me with wild and frightened eyes. "Fina!" _

_Her scream echoing through the room rips a new hole in my heart._

*** 

"Gigas? Vyse please tell me you're joking." 

"I wish I was, Enrique. I wish I was. You had a close call. They were all waiting for you at the bottom of the Vortex." Vyse looked over the railing at his friend as Enrique stood on the deck of the Delphinus, seeing the worry in the young Emperor's eyes. "It's only a matter of time before Galcian calls them out. He thought we'd come in the Far Horizon and – for some reason – he must have wanted it destroyed. Now that he's failed, he'll surely be sending them after us." 

Enrique's expression went sour. "And I was so sure we'd kept it secret." He shook his head. "I should have known it would be impossible. All right. Do you think the gigas can get out from anywhere? Or just from the Vortex." 

"The fact that he thought we'd go in that way makes me think not. So let's wait for them to come up and blast them when they come." Vyse frowned. "Can you send a message to everyone? Warn them that trouble's on its way? If we fail, then we're going to need help." 

Enrique nodded. "I'll send some life ships out to get word to your father and ask him to pass the message." 

"Good." Vyse glanced downwards, towards the Vortex, though he couldn't see it for the clouds. "Then the only thing we can do is wait." 

*** 

Ilchymis started towards the frightened Silvite, who was staring at Ramirez with huge and terrified eyes, still screaming. "No PLEASE NO Ramirez PLEASE!" 

Realizing that she had no idea what had happened, no idea that this wasn't just a new torture Galcian had sent her, Ilchymis spoke her name softly. She ignored him, too terrified to even realize he was there. 

It was Ramirez, walking forward and holding out his sword, hilt first to her, that made her stop screaming. "Fina. Sister. Please. It is not what you think." The Silvite's voice broke midway. "I am sorry. Please I don't ask your forgiveness. But please you must trust me. I am _not_ with Galcian." 

Fina stared at her kinsman, watched him kneel before her, still holding out the sword for her to take and Ilchymis wondered if he expected her to use it on him. Her hand reached out, touched the hilt slowly and wonderingly. "Ramirez? Is it really you?" 

"Indeed." Ramirez' wry tone bit at Ilchymis' heart. This must hurt him worse than anything else, Fina's certainty of his enmity. "A much chastened and very foolish Ramirez, my sister." 

"But how" 

"We don't have time to discuss it. Do you know if the station's equipment is still working? Arcadia is in danger and we have to find out why." 

Fina swallowed. "I already know why. Galcian Galcian is calling up a Black gigas." 

*** 

_I stare at her in shock. A _Black _gigas? She leads us to a monitor that shows the interior of the Dark Rift. Within something huge is moving. Something shaped like a looper, but larger than any looper I've ever seen. It is black, with a strange patterning that confuses me until she increases the image more closely. It is not one large creature, but thousands. Hundreds of thousands. All gathering together into one massive colony. _

_"This scanner shows the center of the Rift, where a huge black moonstone used to be. They started gathering around the thing – and Galcian – just hours ago." Fina gives me a wry smile. "I was watching because I'd gotten bored. Now I wish I hadn't. There's nothing on Arcadia able to take something like that on." _

_I close my eyes. This truly is more than I ever expected. I was certain Vyse could handle the gigas. He had before, after all. Even five at once would be difficult but not impossible with both the Far Horizon and the Delphinus. But this really _is_ too much. _

_"What can we do?" Ilchymis asks and I look at him. Even now he's prepared to try? I remember what I thought before, that the greatest fault of my race is our willingness to give up hope. I realize what I have to do. _

_Striding over to a doorway, I look at Fina and Ilchymis. "The only thing we _can_ do. We fight." _

_"How?" Fina asks. "From here? There are no weapons. I've looked." _

_Her words remind me. "Ilchymis? Give her" I realize we hadn't named the silver creature that I'd budded off earlier. I gesture at what he holds in his hands. "Give it to her. Fina Cupil's gone. Ilchymis will explain later, but this is his replacement." _

_She looks at the creature. "Cupil gone?" Her voice is so sad and lonely and I feel the Cupil side of me longing to rub up against her, to soothe her loneliness. Her new pet responds to her for me, nuzzling up to her and nibbling lightly at her hair, eliciting a small sad smile. "But how?" _

_"Later, Fina. We don't have time." I punch the code that allows me to enter the room beyond. Beyond is another doorway. "Fina Ilchymis... forgive me."_

*** 

Ilchymis started forward as Ramirez closed the door behind him. "Forgive Forgive _what_?" He rushed to the door, then to the window beside it, realizing that the door led outside, onto the Silver Moon's surface. "Ramirez" 

Fina's eyes widened. "He'll die out there" She rushed over to the window as well, as Ramirez stepped out of the airlock. His hair was whipped around by the power that surrounded him, his body shuddering. "What" She hit a button beside the window. A speaker. "Ramirez, come back!" 

Ilchymis realized that Ramirez' dual nature was allowing him to survive unprotected on the moon's surface. What he couldn't understand was what the Silvite was doing. "Ramirez?" 

"I'm sorry. I can't see any other way. If I'm wrong Forgive me." Ramirez stretched out his arms, even as a silver creature headed his way. 

Suddenly Ilchymis, remembering the creature they'd fought on the way in to Soltis, remembering what Ramirez had done when Vyse and the others had first defeated him, knew what the Silvite planned. "Ramirez You can't Don't sacrifice yourself" 

"Not a sacrifice," Ramirez answered, looking up at the creature that came towards him. "Not this time. This time I intend to win." He turned a wry smile on the pair staring at him through the window. "Or at least I hope I will." 

Lifting his arms up, he said softly, "Take me." 

To Be Continued 

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Desert Lynx: What's next? Desert Fox? Peach (g,d,r) Thanks for the review.

Isis2K: Hmmm. I don't think he's going to be casting Silver Eclipse in his current state, but I agree with you that it's one of the coolest Moves in the game. At least I have one in at the beginning. (Ramirez: Yes, and I'd like to discuss my state of dress, or lack thereof, with you. Kosagi: Hmmm. Maybe I should draw it. Ramirez: (sweatdrop) Uhm Maybe discretion is the better part of valor.) As for the end We'll see. 

Son of Santa: Heh I think you and I may be the first two to _admit_ to finding a link between Galcian and the Elcian. Don't let my ideas stop you from using it in whatever way you see fit, though. I'm sure you've got a neat and creative concept for it. The Seventh Moon bit was based on the fact that there isn't a part of Arcadia without one of the moons over it, so if there was a 7th moon, it had to be pretty well hidden. 

It's looking like "Total Eclipse" will be about ten chapters long in the end.


	9. Black Gigas Rising

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 8 – Black Gigas Rising – Somewhere within the Dark Rift a power gathers itself.   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_Engulfed by the silver creature, I feel its body and mine merging. Others are coming my way, drawn by my call. The Elders had altered them. Made them to carry their lives forward, to keep the no-longer fertile Silvite race from dying out. Trained to seek out Silver crystals, trained to consume and become one with the life those crystals represented. Trained only to consume when commanded. As I command them now. _

_They join with me as I once joined with Zelos. Indeed, they are the same thing as Zelos had been. I could not, I think, do this if I had not already done so with the Silver gigas, so long ago. It is agonizing and it is slow. At last, however, I – like the Black gigas that forms in the depths of the Dark Rift – am many become one, rising high above the station that contains those I love best in this world. A great, spherical mass that requires no eyes with which to see. _

_"Ramirez no" It is Fina, her eyes wide and frightened. I can see her through the window, so very small and fragile below me. Ilchymis' expression is different and I know he comprehends what Fina cannot. That this is part of my penance. I am not going to bring down the Rains of Destruction on the world. I am going to save it. _

_Silently, I gather the station up, wrapping myself around the building and the ground beneath it. "It is time to go home," I say._

*** 

The battle raged furiously. Five gigas at once was more than Vyse ever wanted to face and yet he and the others had no choice. Blueheim fell first, crashing into an island. Then Recumen. Three left and Vyse wondered if they'd make it. Even with the Delphinus backing up the Far Horizon their chances were slim. 

Then, suddenly, the sky overhead went dark. "Damn!" Marco gasped. "It's Zelos!" His tone mixed terror and anger both. "DAMNIT!" His clenched fist struck the console before him hard. 

Vyse looked upwards, saw the huge silver sphere descending towards them. It wasn't quite the same as it had been. Only one silver crystal gleamed from one side, like a giant eye. Then a voice spoke from the ship's communicator. "Captain Vyse. Your Majesty. Request you take on Plergoth and Grendel. I will handle Yeligar." 

The voice was Ramirez'. "What the" Vyse couldn't help but gasp, even as Enrique's voice came over the speaker, "WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?" 

"What was necessary. This is not the only danger. We must finish this and quickly." Ramirez sounded tense, his voice echoing strangely. "Please I have not earned your trust But I cannot defeat what comes next alone." 

Vyse sighed, saw rebellion in Marco's eyes, but said, finally. "We're on Plergoth, Ramirez. Enrique?" 

The Emperor's voice was equally resigned. "Taking on Grendel." 

*** 

From inside the station, contained within the new Zelos, Ilchymis watched the monitor that was somehow showing what Ramirez' was seeing. "Sister? Ilchymis? Are you all right? I can't take the time to leave you in a safe spot," the young Silvite's voice came to them through a speaker. 

Fina was trembling, partly in reaction, partly in fear. "I'm fine. Ramirez, are you _sure_?" 

"I'm sure of nothing anymore. But I don't think anything but Zelos at full power is going to take on the black gigas alone. I need help, and that means I need the other crystals, and I need the Delphinus and the Far Horizon." A soft, tired laugh came over the speaker. "Given, of course, that I can convince them." 

Ilchymis nodded his understanding, then realized Ramirez couldn't see it. "Take it one thing at a time." 

Looking at Ilchymis, Fina smiled wanly. "He's right, Ramirez." 

"It begins. This is going to be a rough ride." An explosion quickly followed, tossing Zelos' body around and forcing Fina and Ilchymis to clutch at the nearest solid object. "Ouch. That hurt." A blast of fire burst out and struck Yeligar. "Take that, you bastard." 

"Can we help?" Ilchymis asked, worriedly. 

"Some healing spells now and then, please. Not yet though. Don't waste your magic on the small damage." Ramirez said tensely. "Damn. Can't use the full attacks. We're too close to the Delphinus." 

"Those attacks do a lot of damage to everything in the area too," Fina pointed out. 

With a wry laugh, Ramirez agreed. "This is going to be a long fight then. Keep me together, please." 

*** 

_I strike and strike. Electricity blasts me over and over again and I sometimes feel as if I'm just going to fall apart any minute. I can't afford to. I cannot lose again. Not when I have Ilchymis and Fina aboard. Not when the Black gigas prepares to leave the safety of its nest. _

_My strength drops, then rises as my passengers use their magic to heal me. They're using everything they have for me and I will not fail them. _

_Yeligar grasps me in its claws and I throw it off with difficulty, nearly hitting the Far Horizon as I do. _

_"Hey. Be careful over there," Vyse yells at me. In a way, I'm relieved to hear that. It means he trusts me well enough to fuss at me. That he considers me an ally. Whether or not he still will when I am done and when I tell him what I want is a question I cannot afford to ponder. Not with Yeligar on me. _

_I long to use Moon Lament, but Fina is right. If I am to keep this world safe I cannot do so with an attack that would destroy far too much of a world already badly damaged. I dodge a stone thrown by Grendel, then strike again with another fire spell. _

_Then, at long last, Yeligar falls._

*** 

Vyse took a deep breath as Plergoth dropped downwards. That had not been an easy fight, the harder because he'd no idea what the purple gigas was capable of. Its predecessor had not been in any condition for battle, when he'd found it in the Lands of Ice. 

Glancing around, he was relieved to see Grendel collapsing onto the island from which it was fighting the Delphinus. They'd won. Even Yeligar was down and Zelos was floating slowly towards them. 

Somehow, Vyse was reminded of a child, diffidently approaching its angry parent. He couldn't help but say, "Ramirez, stop sidling over and come here." 

A faint wry chuckle came over the speaker. "You're not going to fire?" 

"Not if you can come up with a really good explanation." Vyse didn't add that he didn't think the Far Horizon was up to another fight, not with Zelos. Not even a Zelos powered only by Ramirez' silver crystal. 

"I'd be pretty interested in an explanation, too," Enrique noted as the Delphinus took up a position nearby. "I'm not absolutely certain this counts as serving Valua's best interests." 

A sigh from the speaker spoke of great weariness. "Can you meet me on that island? It will be easier to explain face to face." 

*** 

Ilchymis smiled at the group of men and women approaching them. Then Aika was running forward and embracing Fina, closely followed by Vyse. Enrique arrived a moment later, turning the moment into one large hug. 

Behind them, Ramirez, having withdrawn himself from Zelos and asked the great silver creature that remained to wait some distance away, sighed softly. "They're going to hit me. I know they are." 

"They have reason to be frightened," Ilchymis answered, gently. "But I think they will listen." 

At last, their concern over their friend resolved, Vyse and the others turned and looked at Ramirez. Vyse crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "Well?" 

"Captain, Your Majesty. Those gigas were nothing compared to the thing that is forming in the Dark Rift," Ramirez said, wasting no time. "If you will not believe me, then listen to what Fina has to say." 

Fina nodded, putting a hand on Vyse's arm. "Vyse, I saw it through the monitors of our station. I don't know that it's really a _gigas_, but it might as well be. And it is _huge_." 

"It is bigger than Zelos was, I think. Bigger than Zelos ever could be." Ramirez continued. "It is too much for Zelos alone. It may be too much for Zelos even with the crystals of the other gigas. But I don't think it's going to give us a choice." 

Marco stepped forward. "You're saying you want us to trust you and that thing with the crystals, aren't you?" 

"Yes." Ramirez nodded, looking directly at the young sailor. "Trust me with them and fight at my side within the Rift." 

"Within?" Enrique whispered. "Why?" 

"Because, the Rift is the only place I could use my full power, and the full power of Zelos, without risking the lands around. The storms that surround it will mitigate the force of the blows, prevent them from spreading." Ramirez looked at them and Ilchymis saw the ache in his eyes. "I have not earned anyone's trust. I have no right to expect it. But I beg you. Because if you do not, I will have to take Zelos in alone and pray that it will be enough." 

Enrique eyed him for a long silent moment. "And if I order otherwise?" 

"Majesty, I accepted your judgment. I accept your punishment. But you were in my place. If you knew a thing approaches that could do more damage than I ever did in my pride, could you allow even that to stop you from trying to prevent it? You asked me to protect Valua's interests. It is not in Valua's interests, or, indeed, Arcadia's, to allow that thing loose." 

*** 

_I watch my accusers, my judges and my executioners. My fine words mean nothing and I think they realize it. I have no defense. Zelos is far from me and I have not brought even a portion of him with me for my protection. I must let them choose, because if they do not trust me in this, there may be no hope left. _

_Slowly, Vyse and Enrique look at each other. Then Vyse steps forwards, holding out the red, and purple crystals, even as Enrique holds out the blue and green. I have already taken Yeligar's, though its power alone would never have been enough. "Go. We're with you." _

_I look at them for a long moment and nod, taking the gems and absorbing them into my being. "Thank you," I say. There is nothing else possible _to_ say. _

_As I turn, I hear Ilchymis behind me. "Where are you going," I demand, not turning. Not daring to look at him. _

_"With you. You concentrate on fighting. I'll concentrate on keeping you in one piece." I turn, look at him and see a wry smile on his face. "Ramirez, there's no safety in the world if we fail. Let me do my part to make sure we don't." _

_"I have done nothing to deserve you," I tell him. "And everything not to. But" I nod, unable to say anything more. "Let's go." _

_I summon Zelos to me and become him once more._

*** 

"I cannot be sure, of course," Ramirez' voice came through the speakers, words coming in a rush that seemed driven by awareness of approaching death. "I think Galcian was human to start with. A Valuan sailor, perhaps? One of the first to try the Rift." 

"That's what his records say. He wasn't the first to try it, but he was the first to come back, though he never made it through," Enrique's voice answered. "So he came into contact with the black loopers then?" 

"Sounds likely," Vyse agreed, glancing sideways through the view port at Zelos. The silver gigas was reshaping itself even as they moved, streamlining its form into something that resembled a vast sword. "Er Nice look." 

"Like something out of a nightmare," Marco muttered. 

"I heard that, Marco," Ramirez answered. 

"You're ever sooooo welcome." 

Enrique spoke gently. "Enough, you two. Ramirez, are you saying the loopers wouldn't be attacking if it weren't for Galcian?" 

"I don't know. They may have found someone else, if not him." Ramirez sighed. "My memories through Elder Prime are limited and very confused. My Crystal was only a small shard off of his after all, though it's grown since then. Still, what I _can_ remember is that the Rift appeared after the Rains fell." 

"The black loopers created it?" Vyse asked. 

"That would make sense," Ilchymis said, voice echoing oddly through the radio. "They seem to have some immense powers, but they can't leave Deep Sky. Only the Rift has similar conditions." 

Fina bit her lip and Aika put an arm around the Silvite girl. "Then this is just our own work coming back on us, isn't it? They raised the Rift because of us, didn't they." 

"I'm afraid that may be so," Ramirez said softly. "I'm sorry, Fina." 

"We can't let them win, but I wish there was some way to convince them" Fina bowed her head and Vyse reached out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. It had been so hard on her before, knowing the first Rains had been her people's fault. Knowing that the Elders had planned to start that entire thing over again. 

"If you think it can be done, by all means, try," Ramirez said and it surprised Vyse to realize that the Silvite meant what he said. "As will I. It's Galcian that's the real problem." 

Vyse considered that. "You mean that he's really controlling all this?" 

"He's using them as he uses everything in his path. Loopers don't usually have any interest in fighting, will generally run when confronted. The looper that we met in Soltis ran as soon as the Galcian guise was dropped. I wonder if he impresses a part of his Self onto them, forces them to change their shape, all while the real Galcian hides within the Rift?" A motion not unlike a shrug shuddered along Zelos' massive form. "It may not matter." 

"At least I can guess one thing. The last thing Galcian would want would be a ship that could pass through the Dark Rift anywhere. He must have hoped for a chance to destroy the Far Horizon." 

"And misjudged in his belief that you wouldn't be able to find your way through Deep Sky without using the Vortex." Enrique answered. "We weren't sure it could be done either." 

"Quite likely," Ramirez agreed, slowing to a stop as they approached the Rift. "Are we ready?" 

"As ready as we're going to be," Enrique answered. "The Delphinus can't make it through except via the old path, though." 

"Then we'll stay with you," Vyse answered. "Good luck, everyone. Let's go." 

*** 

Ilchymis watched the darkness grow as Zelos entered the Rift. Ramirez had kept a portion of the moon station he'd engulfed earlier – leaving only the segment with the lifebank behind on an island beneath the Silver moon – creating a safe spot within himself for the healer. The Silvite was projecting images of what was outside into the monitors. It was a peculiar feeling, almost no sense of motion at all, and he felt completely safe. 

_Though I won't be if we lose. And wouldn't be no matter where I was._ "How are you feeling?" 

"Like a rather large silver gigas," Ramirez answered dryly. 

Ilchymis put a hand on the wall and wished he could reach out and touch what lay beyond it, that he could comfort it. "That's not what I meant." He had to admit, though, that it had been a foolish thing to ask. "Do you need any more healing?" 

"No. Save your strength for the battle," Ramirez answered, voice a bit tense as he worked his way past the huge mossy plants that filled the quieter spaces of the Dark Rift. Here and there they passed the wreckage of a ship. For another long moment he was silent, then, "To answer your real question, though, I feel scared. And glad that you're here. Even if you came just to make sure I didn't do anything foolish." 

Ilchymis smiled wryly. "You know that's not the only reason." 

"Mmmm. Perhaps," Ramirez agreed softly. "Though I am at a loss to explain what it is you think you see in me." His sigh seemed to rumble throughout Zelos' body. "Perhaps, someday, I will." The words 'given that we survive this' were left unsaid, but they seemed to hang in the air nonetheless. 

*** 

_The winds that buffet me have little real effect on a form as huge as mine, yet they are inescapable reminder of what I have endured in Deep Sky. I have to fight to ignore them, each step of the way. _

_It is with some relief, therefore, when we come into a vast, still, area. The center of the vortex is like the eye of a great storm. Its silence is that of a cathedral, a grove beneath the green moon's light, or the depths of Mount Kanzai. At its center is a behemoth. From a distance it does not seem like much, but as we approach I realize just how large it is. Even Zelos is dwarfed by the thing that hovers there. _

_I slow, as does the Far Horizon and the Delphinus. Partly to examine the situation, partly out of sheer unadulterated awe. Nothing living should be so huge. It revolves slowly above the vortex below that is, I realize, the source of the rift. The source of the rift and the black loopers who, even now, gather to enlarge the monster we face. I can see them streaming up through the vortex, merging in with the body. _

_It is not the same as my merge with Zelos. My body and that of all the other Silver creatures have become one. You could not identify one part by searching through the whole. Whereas each individual looper remains separate from the other. They simply press together, tiny grains of sand forming a vast monument, held together by a force I do not understand. _

_"That's where the Black Moon Stone was that I discovered when we came through here the first time," Vyse says over the radio. "Wanna bet it's at the center?" _

_"I stopped betting with you the day you beat me at poker five times in a row," Enrique answers. "What do we do?" _

_I am silent. I have no idea what to do. Aside from its slow spin, the thing seems immobile. If it intends to attack, it is holding off for some unknown reason. Perhaps it is not yet at full power, though if its size is anything to judge by, I don't know why it would need more strength. Aside, perhaps, from the fact that Galcian is not one to operate on a small scale. _

_It is Fina who asks, "Is there a way to capture one of the loopers? Try and communicate with it before it can join with the rest?" _

_"That may be possible," I answer, narrowing my Self even further. "I can try."_

*** 

Vyse glanced sideways at the Silver gigas hovering between the Far Horizon and the Delphinus. It looked even more like a sword than it had before, long, narrow, widening at the far end. Near the point another shift was occurring and he realized, _No. Not a sword. A fish. A nerath eel. He's going for speed, not power right now_. "The question is, can you catch one without hurting it?" he asked. 

"Again. I can try." 

Darting forward, the Silver gigas aimed itself below the giant looper colony, only to be thrown backwards as it drew close. Spinning out of control, it was halfway across the Rift's Eye before it could stop itself. 

"Are you okay?" 

"There is a strong wind near that vortex," Ramirez answered, sounding a bit breathless. "It was unexpected. I believe I may be able to out fly it, however, now that I know it's there." 

"All right," Enrique agreed. "Go. If this is a battle that can be avoided, then we have to try." 

Again the Silver gigas flung itself forward, but so quickly that it was through and past the rising cloud of black loopers before Vyse could blink. 

"I have one" There was an explosion striking out from the giant looper colony that struck the Silver gigas amidships, tossing it sideways and driving it into one of the many rocks that floated within the Eye. 

*** 

Ilchymis clutched onto the wall, the huge crash echoing in his ears, followed by the sound of a man trying desperately not to cry out in pain. Automatically casting a healing spell, he sighed in relief when the groaning turned to a soft moan that became a whispered, "Thank you." 

"That's what I'm here for. What happened?" 

"The gigas took exception to my capturing one of its parts. I'm not sure if I got too close or if it actually knew what I was trying to do" 

"You got one, though?" Ilchymis asked, and was shown an image of a small silver walled area similar to the one he was in, but empty of anything but a single black looper. The creature was furious, throwing itself against the walls of its prison with a determination that reminded Ilchymis of an animal in a cage. 

Ramirez' words echoed Ilchymis' fear. "It's just going to hurt itself in there," he said softly. "I don't think anyone's managed to contain a looper before." 

"Is everyone all right?" Vyse's voice came through the 'radio' Ramirez had formed for his passenger. "Ilchymis? Ramirez?" 

"Aside from some bruises," Ilchymis answered, "I'm fine. I did a spell to repair Zelos, so we should be well enough for the moment. We do have a problem, though. The looper Ramirez caught is uncooperative. I'm afraid it's going to kill itself trying to escape." 

"Oh no" The speaker was Fina, her worry sounding clearly despite the static. "Ramirez." 

"I know. I have to let it go." Ramirez sounded grim. "There's no point in holding it under these conditions." 

The image Ramirez was displaying for Ilchymis showed the wall slowly opening, revealing a pathway out. When the looper, apparently too confused to notice the escape route, kept banging against its prison walls, those walls ever so slowly moved and shifted, until it rose, like a bubble, to the Silver gigas' surface. Only then did the looper stop fighting, pausing, floating above its captor with a startled air – or so it seemed to Ilchymis. 

_Though it's hard to tell what a looper is feeling when it has no expressions. Still, it _is_ just staring at us. I wonder what's going on in its head._

"Go on," Ramirez said grumpily. "Scat. If you won't let us talk to you, then get moving." 

There was a moment of silence, then the thing nudged the huge gigas. Not a blow, as if it were attacking, but a small, tentative, touch. "Ramirez" Ilchymis said softly. "Don't attack it" 

"I'm not planning to. But what _should_ I do?" Ramirez asked plaintively. 

Again Fina's voice came over the intercom. "Brother? Wait there. We're coming." 

*** 

_Slowly the Delphinus and the Far Horizon move in beside me, dwarfed by my size as we all are by the Black gigas that still forms at the center of this storm. It won't be long now. We simply don't have much time. Still, if anyone can get the black loopers' attention, it is Fina. _

_She leaves the safety of the Far Horizon with only Marco and her new pet – Seilon – to protect her. If I did not know that for all her fragility she is still a formidable opponent I would worry. As it is, I hold my tongue and wait for her. _

_The black looper is skittish at the approach of strangers. It seems odd to think that it fears the little ones more than something of my great bulk. But then, perhaps that bulk makes it less afraid, for it may think I cannot act nearly as quickly as it can. For all I know, I cannot. _

_Still, it seems to have decided to investigate the oddity around it, rather than flee. For all their shyness, loopers in the Middle Skies seem to have a strong sense of curiosity. This one is no exception. It is nosing me, small touches that I barely feel against my surface. _

_As Fina's life ship pauses near to the black looper, I notice a subtle change in those loopers forming the giant at the center of the Eye. It has, I realize, stopped moving. More, I think we now have its attention. _

_Instinct makes me react, shifting my form as swiftly as possible to a giant shield between the giant and the others. My change is barely in time as another of those gravity waves that the looper had used on me before strikes my surface. This time, though, I'm ready and braced for the blow. "Fina hurry." _

_"As quickly as I can, Ramirez. I have to get its attention, first." _

_I go silent, not wanting to interrupt the delicate negotiations Fina attempts. Instead I keep an eye on the behemoth that seems to be staring, malevolently, in our direction. It is not attacking, but I do not trust it. Then I notice something else moving. Dwarfed by the Black gigas, I don't see it at first. Only when it is halfway between us and the gigas do I realize. _

_Something has summoned rajas from the depths._

To Be Continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

The Black gigas/looper colony, is inspired by the final villain in the first TV season of Lexx.


	10. Battle in the Depths

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 9 – Battle in the Depths – Facing the true enemy, the only hope may lie in one small black looper.   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

"Captain Vyse," Ramirez' voice was strained as it came over the intercom. Not that Vyse could blame him. The gigas was easily their most formidable opponent yet, and that gravity wave attack had to be taking up a lot of the Silvite's strength to hold off. "I am about to be attacked by a school of rajas." 

Vyse frowned, unable to see past the shield to know what Ramirez meant. "Raja?" he repeated, gesturing for his crew to stand ready for battle. "What is a raja?" 

"They dwell in the depths. We fought them on the way through Deep Sky They would be no problem if I could afford to move." 

"Oh," Vyse exclaimed. "_Those_ things." They were big and annoying, but survivable. 

"Ramirez Zelos should remain to shield Fina while she tries to communicate with the looper," Enrique said calmly. "Vyse? Shall we?" 

"Far Horizon preparing to attack now," Vyse answered, piloting the Far Horizon downwards, even as the Delphinus rose over the shield. "Damn," he added, looking at what was headed their way, "You weren't joking when you said a school, Ramirez." 

"I only wish I were," Ramirez responded. "I would offer support fire but" 

"You'd be risking hitting us," Enrique agreed, even as the Delphinus moved in on rajas. "Concentrate on protecting Fina. And warn us if it looks like the gigas is going to move." 

As Ramirez acknowledged Enrique's orders, Vyse headed in at an angle, choosing a target. This wasn't an easy fight, but it was easier than it had been down in the depths. Deep Sky was so murky that it was impossible to keep an eye on an opponent past a certain point. The Eye wasn't nearly that dark, owing to the myriad moonstone islands that were scattered through the area like stars across the sky. 

First one, then another rajas fell to the two ships' cannons. The rajas moved too fast for torpedoes, but it was possible, with skilled gunners, to get good solid shots in. Complicating the fight, however, were the gravity waves the Black gigas kept firing off at them from a distance. It had yet to move in on the fight, however, and Vyse wondered what it was waiting for. 

A minute later he realized it wasn't waiting any longer. 

*** 

Ilchymis divided his attention between the battle with the rajas and Fina's efforts to communicate with the black looper, both projected somehow onto the monitors in the former space station. He was far more interested in the latter, however, not being at all skilled in battle, and he watched the girl as she knelt on the deck of the life ship, trying different words from all the different cultures. 

It didn't seem to be working. The looper wasn't running, true, but neither was it seeming to respond. Instead it floated a few feet away, spinning slowly. "I just don't know what to do," Fina's voice came over the monitor. 

"How the hell do you talk to something with no ears or mouth anyway?" Marco added, sourly, running his fingers through his wild mane of red hair. The young sailor was looking put out, possibly because he'd much prefer to be aboard the Far Horizon helping Vyse fight the rajas than hiding behind the Silver gigas. _And that must rankle as much as anything, that it's the one he hates almost as much as he hates Galcian who stands between him and annihilation._

"Something without a mouth or ears must communicate some other way," Ilchymis answered, knowing Ramirez would pass the message on. "Perhaps loopers use something similar to our intercoms to communicate." 

Marco glanced up towards the Silver gigas bulk with a frown. "They're not machines." 

"Nor, strictly speaking, is Zelos," Ramirez pointed out. "Yet _I_ am able to communicate in that manner." The Silvite went silent a moment and the only sound was the thunder of cannon fire. "Perhaps they use a different wavelength." 

"Can you try?" Fina asked. 

"I would but there is another problem. The Black gigas begins to move and I don't think we can afford to let it reach you." At Ramirez' words, Ilchymis turned his gaze back to the other monitor, where the giant looper was, ever so slowly, starting to move in their direction. 

Fina's eyes turned towards the Silver gigas with a worried expression. "Ramirez what are you going to do?" 

"What I have to." 

Ilchymis felt Zelos shudder as it began shifting form and through the monitor he could see it stretching, thinning out as it arched and curved around Fina, Marco and the black looper. He realized what Ramirez meant to do and only hoped the looper would cooperate. 

*** 

_I move as slowly as I dare. If the looper will not cooperate then there is nothing I can do to keep it. But Fina and Marco are in danger as well and that forces my hands. _

_For a moment I think the looper will run. It dashes backwards as I close upon the others, then hesitates, as if realizing I move too slowly to intend capture again. At last it seems to come to a decision, returning to its position near to Fina and Marco while I wrap my Self around them all. _

_Moving Ilchymis' room towards my center, I create single space within myself. In an odd way, these three echo much of what goes on in my mind. In Fina is the innocence I have long since lost. In Ilchymis, my hope for redemption. And in Marco, my certainty that I do not deserve it. _

_"Sister," I say softly. "Without wishing to rush you the sooner you can establish communication, the better." _

_"Then stop whining at her and let her concentrate," Marco growls at me. He is, I think, unnerved by his current position. His hatred for me is immense and it was hard for him to accept my protection when I was merely shielding him and Fina from attack. Now, trapped inside me, he must trust what he does not wish to trust. Must accept complete helplessness within the belly of a beast he both fears and loathes. _

_All of which must be ignored in favor of what lies outside. The Far Horizon and the Delphinus still do battle with the rajas, leaving me to move against the Black gigas. "Indeed," I tell him. "Be warned. Things are going to be turbulent." _

_He growls something under his breath and I feel Ilchymis put his hand on the walls of the chamber. "Be careful," is all he says, however. "Tell me when you need healing." _

_"I will." _

_Then I turn my attention to the monster heading our way._

*** 

Vyse would have crowed in triumph as the last of the rajas fell, but he could see that there wasn't much point to doing so. Not when that giant looper was floating towards them. "You know, is it just me or does that thing bear some resemblance to the Hydra?" 

"It's just you," Enrique answered, then chuckled. "No, I see your point. If our scientists were told to design a battleship that looked like a looper the Hydra would be a very likely result." 

Noticing movement from another direction, Vyse realized that Zelos was joining them. Shaped like a sphere again, the Silver gigas was beginning to form the secondary 'leaves' that had permitted casting its most devastating spells. Vyse was suddenly very glad not to be facing the Silver gigas again. "Where's Fina and Marco?" he asked, frowning. 

"Within me. They still attempt to communicate with the looper. It seems interested." Ramirez answered, voice sounding oddly tense. 

It was with sudden insight that Vyse realized why. Ramirez was afraid. _And I can't blame him. That thing out there is immense. If Fina doesn't find a way to communicate I'm very much afraid we don't have a prayer._

The two ships and the Silver gigas moved to intercept the Black gigas, spreading out and taking up positions equidistant from each other. The more spread out they were, the better chance they had of evading attacks. That doing so also helped keep the Far Horizon and Delphinus out of range of the worst of Zelos' attacks was also a consideration. 

"You cannot win." 

The voice that came over the intercom was almost unrecognizable as Galcian's, but Vyse thought he could hear a touch of the former Admiral's gloating tones. "Maybe, maybe not," he agreed as equably as possible, gesturing at for the cannons to aim and fire. "We're going to try." 

The shots struck the Black gigas and for a moment it seemed as if they'd some damage. A hole formed in its flank, a large shadowed dent that Vyse could barely make out against the rest of the great shape. Then that dent faded, smoothing out as the loopers that made up its structure moved back into place. 

The Delphinus' moon cannons fired next, with no more effect except to elicit howls of laughter from their enemy. _It was bad enough fighting gigas when they were just dumb machines. Now I have to listen to the damned thing gloat?_

A blast of brilliant fire followed Vyse's thought and he recognized it as Lunar Judgment. As the brilliance faded, however, the Black gigas appeared unhurt. Striking his fist against the console, Vyse swore, long and feelingly. The thing could take their best shots and seem unfazed. 

"What is it, little pirate? Discovering that – at long last – your famed luck is about to desert you? I am going to destroy you." 

As the Black gigas spun in place, black energy burning around it, Vyse had to wonder if Galcian was right. 

*** 

Ilchymis grabbed hold of the nearest surface as Zelos was flung through the skies. With the monitors no longer operating it was impossible to tell exactly what had happened, but whatever it had been was apparently quite powerful. "Ramirez?" 

"" The Silvite's voice was weak and desperately tired. "too much Eternal Damnation Can't fight him" 

"You have to," Marco protested. "You're the most powerful weapon we have!" 

"Nice of you to say that" Ramirez whispered as Ilchymis cast a Sacrulen. When he continued, he sounded stronger, but no happier. "But he just took a Lunar Judgment without flinching. I don't think I have the stamina for a fight like this. Even with Vyse and Enrique helping." 

"Then we have _got_ to convince the loopers that Galcian isn't acting in their best interests," Fina said determinedly. She was holding the black looper in her arms, protecting it from being injured with her body. For some reason, it seemed to accept her touch without protest. 

Ilchymis looked at Fina. "Ramirez is too busy to attempt communication. Now that the Black gigas is moving, he's going to have to take evasive action until we figure out a way to stop Galcian. Do you think Seilon could make contact?" 

Fina looked at the Silver creature nervously circling her head. "We can try." She released the looper, who floated in front of her with a confused and curious air. "Seilon? Can you talk to this creature? Please?" 

Seilon chirruped, floating to a position right in front of the black looper. The two creatures just stared at each other, Seilon whistling and making other soft noises. The noises shifted, went silent, but the two still stared at each other. 

Ilchymis held his breath, sensing that both Marco and Fina were doing the same. 

*** 

_Within me I can hear little bits and pieces of static. No words seem to form, but I am too distracted to be sure. My evasions have taken me to the furthest edge of the Eye, away from the other two. On one hand, this means that the Black gigas, or rather Galcian, is focused entirely on me. On the other, it means I can pull down a full Lunar Lament without risking the others. _

_Somehow, though, I am not surprised when it fails to do more than mildly scratch the surface. A scratch that seems to heal itself almost as quickly as it appears. I understand what is happening. Indeed, my body is doing much the same, readjusting the damaged areas so that they are no longer on my surface. More importantly, though, since the Black gigas is a more a colony of loopers, rather than one large one, those within its bulk can take over for the damaged ones entirely too quickly, allowing the escapees more time to heal. _

_It seems impossible. I ought to accept the inevitable, flee with Fina and the others until we can find another way to stop that thing. Ought to, but cannot. What if I am wrong? What if there is still a chance, what if dignified resignation to fate is simply an unwillingness to try? There is one power left to me that could probably harm this thing, but it is one I cannot use. Never again will I or one of my kind call down the Rains of Destruction. _

*** 

Vyse pulled himself to his feet and glanced around the bridge. The Black gigas was one powerful monster and he wondered exactly what they were going to do to stop it. So far they hadn't managed to put a permanent dent in it. 

_It becomes a war of attrition and I hate those kind of fights._ Such battles lasted entirely too long and even if you managed to win you were so exhausted that you might as well have given up to begin with. Not that he planned on doing so. 

Checking out the view-port for the others, he spotted the Delphinus slowly righting itself. Zelos was the furthest away, evading energy blasts from the Black gigas but not wasting time with attacks anymore. 

"Hey guys, you all okay?" Vyse asked. 

"The Delphinus has been better," Enrique admitted. "We're holding on, though." Vyse wasn't surprised to get little more information. The risk of Galcian picking up their transmission was simply too high. 

"We need to come up with a plan," Vyse said after a moment. 

"Excellent thought. Only I have no idea what to do." 

Vyse grinned sourly. "You think _I_ do?" 

"I know what you can do," Galcian's voice came over the intercom again. "You can die!" 

Vyse muttered something under his breath as he automatically sent the ship into a dive to evade what he knew was headed their way. He was barely in time, as an explosion rocked the ship again. Somehow they had to find a way to communicate without Galcian listening in. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Aika. Fire the eight inch guns at the following interval. 1, then 2 shots, then 4, then 8." 

For a moment Aika stared, then her eyes widened in comprehension. "Then repeat?" she asked. 

"Yes. If Enrique and/or Ramirez picks up the cue, use the Blue Rogue's code for 'report'." Vyse glared straight ahead as he dodged another attack. "Hans, you keep us together. We'll fire off a main cannon once in a while to keep things interesting, but right now we need to establish communications." 

"Aye, aye, sir," the young engineer saluted. 

*** 

"What the devil are they doing?" Ramirez' voice echoed in the great chamber, a tense, worried sound. 

"Are you forgetting we can't bloody well see out?" Marco asked, tone no less tense. Ilchymis could tell that tempers were getting short, the tension of the battle and Fina's desperate attempt to communicate with their one black looper only making things worse. 

The chamber shook sharply as Zelos evaded another strike from the Black gigas. "Seeing won't help anything. But if you could tell me why Vyse is even bothering with his small cannons and in such an odd sequence I'd appreciate it." 

Marco glared around the chamber, clutching one wall. "Maybe if you gave me a clue what the sequence _was_?" 

The sound of cannon fire, muted, but distinct, filled the room, startling the black looper and causing it to spin wildly around for a minute or so before it seemed to realize it was in no danger. Seilon looped around a few times, then returned to his efforts. 

Listening to the cannons, Ilchymis recognized that there was a pattern. _But why?_ He could understand Ramirez' confusion. There was no reason to waste time and energy with such small fire "Two Four Eight" Ilchymis lifted his head. "It's a geometric progression!" 

"A what?" Marco asked, frowning at the healer. 

"Each time the Far Horizon fires, the number of shots is doubled It has to have a meaning." Ilchymis frowned. "It's like he's trying to tell us something." 

Suddenly Marco's face lit up. "Of course! He wants to communicate! The Blue Rogues use a code when they don't want someone picking up their transmissions. Usually they use lights or flags, but it isn't safe for someone to be in the lookout towers right now. Vyse must be using the cannons instead!" 

Ramirez went silent a moment, then asked, "Do you know the code? Will someone on the Delphinus know it?" 

"Yeah. A lot of us were former Blue Rogues." 

"Then I will respond in kind. Given I can figure out how." 

*** 

_I do not possess anything similar to Vyse's small cannons, a complication he may not have considered. None the less, his plan is clever and I wish I had thought of something similar before we'd gone in after the Black gigas. In the absence of better planning, however, I improvise, flashing laser beams in the same pattern he is using. _

_Another minute passes and the Delphinus joins in next. At which point the Far Horizon fires a code that Marco tells me means 'report'. I sigh inwardly, though I understand Vyse is simply trying to find a way to plan while keeping Galcian ignorant. With Marco's help I tell him what Fina is trying to do. _

_At last Vyse's response comes back. We are to back off while the Delphinus and Far Horizon keep Galcian distracted and continue our attempt to communicate with the looper. It is a decision that I do not care for, but he is right. Seilon is doing his best, but he is limited by his youth and inexperience. _

_I swing around, aiming myself at the Black gigas, sending a final signal that I will comply. If I do so, however, it must be without Galcian understanding why. So when the Black gigas fires off another shot at me, I permit it to hit me amidships and throw me far from the battle, tumbling almost out of control, shifting my internal self to catch my passengers and keep them from being injured. _

_As we come to a stop I turn much of my attention inward, leaving only a small part aware of the battle that rages beyond me. Within, my passengers are shaken and bruised, the looper trembling in Fina's arms again. _

_"You know, I'm beginning to really dislike you, Ramirez," Marco growls. "Was that really necessary." _

_"It was," I agree quietly. "Do you wish Galcian to realize we are up to something?" _

_"Uh Yeah, I guess not." _

_I focus on the looper. It is frightened, yes, but not hysterically so. Perhaps Seilon has managed to get through to it at least enough for the creature to realize we wish to communicate. Now I must complete the process, sending small signals towards it in varying frequencies. _

_Suddenly I feel it respond._

*** 

Vyse would have worried more about Ramirez and the others if he hadn't realized that the Silver gigas wouldn't have made such an utterly desperate attack on Galcian unless he'd _wanted_ to be thrown clear of the battle. _Good enough. Let him and the others get that black looper talking. It may be the only hope we have._ He leaned over the communicator, however, shouting, "RAMIREZ! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" 

" Ilchymis Fina unconscious Need time to recover" 

"We'll give you all we can," Vyse answered, hoping that Ramirez was lying through whatever passed for a Silver gigas' teeth. Then he switched off the communicator and turned to his crew. "People, this is going to be a long fight. I want everyone who isn't on duty to be prepared to relieve those who are. Pass out as many Sacrulen and Sacrum crystals as possible, and anyone capable of spell work focus on keeping the ship in one piece. No intercom communications, just in case Galcian can pick them up." 

Before the others could respond, Aika looked up urgently. "Captain, the Black gigas is attempting to pursue Zelos." 

"Then we give him something else to think of. I want Ramirez to put every bit of his concentration on getting that looper to understand him." Vyse held onto the wheel and glanced off towards the Delphinus. They were going to have to be careful. Galcian could be targeting the Silver gigas only because it was the closest thing to a challenge or because he'd figured out their codes and knew what they were doing. 

_Ramirez. We're depending on you. Don't let us down._

*** 

_Communication among loopers seems to not to have any real language involved. Rather it seems to project images and emotions along certain wavelengths. Those images shape themselves in my mind, a confusing flood that I have to work to comprehend. _

_//Need to join with others. Gathering together. Confusion. Capture then release. Curiosity.// I realize I'm being asked why I did what I did. _

_I strive to work out an answer and show the Black gigas, together with a sense of danger. _

_//Confusion unabated. Kinfolk danger not recognized. Gathering when _in_ danger.// _

_//Outside world. Unaware. Black gigas consuming all in path. Fear.// _

_//Fear unneeded. Harmless. Outside unneeded. Darkness home. Outside not-home. Though intriguing..// A flood of curiosity fills my mind and I begin to wonder if I'd misinterpreted the situation entirely. _

_//Human. Galcian. Center of Gathering. Commands it?// _

_//Puzzlement.// _

_I project an image of Galcian against the wall of the chamber, hoping that this will be enough to help the black looper see who I mean. //Human. Dangerous. Harmful.// _

_//Helpful. Teacher.// _

_//NOT helpful.// I deny. How can I possibly make the creature understand? //User. Manipulator.// I see now what must have happened here. Galcian had done with these creatures what he has done with every man and woman he has come into contact with. Found their weakness – their curiosity – and exploited it. _

_//Puzzlement.// The concepts I throw at the looper are things it cannot comprehend. Perhaps its species doesn't even have such personalities among them. There is one way I can think of to show it, but it means allowing it access to memories that are still agony for me. I have been free of my crystal barely a week, after all. Still, it is necessary. _

_I open my mind to the looper and let it see what Galcian is, all that he has done and why._

*** 

The chamber was shuddering and Ilchymis reached out, touching a wall. "What is it, Ramirez," he asked, worriedly. Had the Black gigas found them? Or had the pressures of the last few hours simply begun to overwhelm the Silvite? Ramirez might have recovered much of his strength, swallowing all those chams in the Archives, but he had not rested for a long time now. 

"Showing it Galcian" The strain in Ramirez' voice answered Ilchymis' unspoken questions. The Silvite had been able to function for the last few hours by avoiding thinking about what had been done to him and what he had done. "Showing it what he did" 

"So? What's the big deal about that? You think it's going to give a damn?" Marco demanded and Ilchymis felt a sudden sharp surge of anger at the young sailor. It was with an effort that he held back sharp words. Then Marco added, "Going to confess your sins too, while you're at it?" 

"If that will help yes" 

Marco's laugh was short and sharp. "Oh yes, I'm sure it'll be terribly impressed. The murderer seeking redemption by killing off its kind" 

Fina made a soft noise of protest, but it was Ilchymis who put a hand on the sailor's shoulder. "Marco. Shut up." 

"What? I don't know what's going on with you, Ilchymis. I don't understand you at all." Marco glared into Ilchymis' face. "You know what he did. You have to deal with it every day! Are you telling me I have to forgive and forget?" 

"I'm asking you not to make things harder for him," Ilchymis said in as level a voice as he could. He was, he realized, the closest he'd ever been to actually hitting someone. "You've been attacking him every chance you get. You hate him, that's fine. But when someone is doing everything they can to make up for what wrongs they've done, then the least you can do is keep your mouth shut and let them." 

"Easy for you to say. You're so busy panting after that boy's ass that you can't see anything else." Marco spat on the floor in disgust. 

Ilchymis looked directly at Marco for a long, cold, moment. "I would pretend you didn't say that," he said finally, "But you _have_ said it. So let me ask you this. In all the time we traveled together, in all the time that we were shipmates, in all the time since then, when I have put my life and my heart and all that I am into the healing of our homeland, have you ever known me to put my physical needs before anything else?" 

The red-head's eyes were still hard and angry as they glared back at him. "There's always a first time." 

It was Fina who stopped the argument. "Marco you know that isn't true." She put her hand on the young man's arm, looking at him gently. "You're scared. You're angry. No one blames you for hating Ramirez for what he's done." 

Ilchymis suddenly understood what was eating Marco. Helpless, sheltered by one of the two people he felt he should hate most in the world, a person who had done more in the last few days to rectify his wrongs than most people did in their lifetime. He was realizing that his hatred was unreasoning, but was unable to stop feeling it. "Marco," he said softly. "Hate is normal. He did something horrible. Maybe it can't ever be forgiven. But no one's asking you to forgive him." 

"E especially when I can not forgive myself." Ramirez' voice echoed softly in the chamber. The sorrow in it tore at Ilchymis, but he forced himself not to offer comfort when comfort was the last thing Ramirez wanted or needed. 

Marco blinked, then nodded grimly. "So did you do any good?" he asked. 

"I don't know. But the looper seems to want to leave. I think it is best if we let it." 

Ilchymis glanced at the black looper as it spun slowly and gently near one wall of their chamber. There was an expectant air to the creature, as if it were waiting for something and Ilchymis nodded. "We may as well," he agreed. 

The wall shifted and opened out into a long passage. Through it, the sounds of battle raged. Ilchymis caught sight of the Delphinus dodging past them, closer than he would have expected. Then the black looper was speeding out and was gone. 

*** 

Vyse clung tightly to the console as the Far Horizon rocked side to side. They were barely holding their own, but if they let up the Black gigas would return to its attack on Zelos. Whether Galcian had realized their plan or was simply trying to rid himself of the one foe he regarded as a true danger didn't matter. He was focusing too much on trying to reach the Silver gigas. 

"Captain," Aika called. "Ramirez I mean Zelos is doing something." 

Vyse turned to look in Zelos' direction and nearly missed the shift in structure that opened a small hole in its side. Something was moving within that hole. Using his eye-glass, he focused in on the image and saw a black looper bob slowly out. It paused, taking in the battle. Then, with a speed that left Vyse blinking in shock, it aimed itself straight for the Black gigas. 

Holding his breath didn't seem helpful, but Vyse couldn't seem to stop himself. "The looper it's joining up with the others." 

"Won't make much difference," Aika said tiredly. "That thing's already too much for us." 

"It all depends on whether Fina and the others got through. And if it listened," Vyse answered, watching the Black gigas intently. 

It seemed nothing was happening. They were still getting hammered by the giant's blows, still forced to run and evade. Still making no dent at all. Then it began. First one, then another, then more and more black loopers broke free of the main body. What remained flailed, stopped fighting, seemed to try and grasp the escapees, only to lose more with each attempt. 

Vyse grinned, watching the Black gigas' slow dissolution with a sharp feeling of relief. The loopers were leaving, scattering and sinking back into the depths, until at last, melted away to its center, only one remained. Black as the others, but several times their size, it spun around furiously, perched atop the black moonstone Vyse had discovered on his first trip through the Rift. "That's him. It has to be. Let's move in." 

Apparently the others had the same idea, for both Zelos and the Delphinus were gliding slowly towards what was almost certainly their real enemy. It waited for them, its shape clearly a looper's, but the malice in its eyes when Vyse zoomed in on it seemed more human to the Blue Rogue. 

The two ships and the Silver gigas dwarfed the looper in much the same way as the Black gigas had dwarfed them. That didn't stop the thing from glaring furiously at them as they approached. "What are we supposed to do with it?" Vyse asked, looking at the thing worriedly. Firing all cannons on it might be the wisest move, yet it also seemed wrong, the behavior of a bully. That would be Galcian's style but he simply couldn't do it. 

"Galcian," he called down over the loudspeaker. "Give up. It's over." 

Laughter was the only response as the looper spun to a halt. It glared upwards at the Silver gigas, body reshaping itself into that of Galcian's. "Not when I still have this!" 

Glittering in the reformed human's hands was a Silver crystal. "Zelos! I AM YOUR TRUE MASTER! OBEY ME!" 

To Be Concluded 

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a wild ride, but we're just about there. Given the various health issues cooperate I'll be posting the end in two days. 


	11. Final Atonement

Total Eclipse of the Heart: Part 10 – Final Atonement – When all we do returns to us, what is left?   
By   
Deborah (Kosagi) Brown 

Skies of Arcadia and all associated characters are copyrighted to Overworks and Dreamcast. They just hang around my Gallery to cause trouble. 

* * *

_The pain hits me suddenly and I feel I am being torn apart. My Silver crystal is too small, compared to one Galcian holds. My nature, Zelos' nature, demands I submit. I fight that demand with everything in me. I am not going to win, though, I can tell that much. There is a mind within the other crystal, a mind that had been shocked into unconsciousness when I'd used it before to raise Zelos. A mind that has spent entirely too much time alone, entirely too much time brooding. A mind that is now entirely insane. Elder Prime. _

_"Get out," I order my passengers. "ALL of you. OUT. I can't hold" _

_Opening a passage to my surface allows Marco to guide the life ship out and free. I am granted the sight of Fina and Ilchymis leaning over the rail, staring at me with worry in their eyes. Then I am forced to do the one thing that will keep Zelos out of Galcian's hands. _

_I dissolve, releasing every Silver creature from the whole and commanding them to return to the lands beneath the Silver moon. Like the Black gigas, I dissolve until all that is left is the human form at my core. _

_Once again, I fall._

*** 

"RAMIREZ!" Ilchymis clutched the rail until his knuckles turned white, watching the dark clad figure falling. The life ship couldn't possibly move fast enough to catch the Silvite. _He'll be lost in Deep Sky. Even if his body is torn to pieces by the winds his crystal will survive._ That was the true horror. Dying wasn't so bad if it was final, but to continue existence a prisoner of one's own mind, spinning and tossed eternally, seemed unbearable.

"Wait," Fina's hand clutched Ilchymis' arm. "Look!" She pointed at her kinsman and at first Ilchymis couldn't figure out what she was seeing. Then he realized, Ramirez was falling, yes, but his tumble was slowing and twisting. He was being drawn towards the black moon stone. 

Marco glanced that way. "That thing's pulling him in. We noticed gravity fluxes around it when we first discovered it." 

"Can you get us over there? If Galcian gets him" Ilchymis gave Marco a pleading look. The sailor had no reason to help Ramirez, after all, and after their argument earlier he was sure the young man would see his concern as simply proof of his obsession with the Silvite. _I do care about Ramirez,_ the healer admitted to himself. _But I would want to help even if I didn't. I just want to help more urgently because it's him._

"Already on it, Ilchymis," Marco answered as the life ship turned towards the black moonstone island. 

Ilchymis sighed in relief, though that relief was short-lived. Ramirez was going to hit the island long before the life ship could get to him. Meaning Galcian would have all the chances he wanted to harm the Silvite. 

*** 

Vyse cursed and handed steering over to his relief. "Aika, come on!" He wasn't sure what had happened, but it was obvious that Ramirez was going to need their help. Galcian was too much for any one man to deal with, especially one who'd been through so much in the last few hours. 

_Besides, all we need is for Galcian to find a way to turn Ramirez back to his side._ He rushed out on deck and made a leap for the black moonstone island, landing on the dark surface and setting off at a run, Aika close behind. Galcian was yards away, standing over the crumpled Silvite with the Silver crystal in one hand and his huge sword in the other. 

On the other side of the island Enrique had made a similar leap and if the landing wasn't nearly so graceful as Vyse and Aika's long practiced move, at least he wasn't sprawled on the ground and half-stunned by the force of it. _I think he's been practicing,_ Vyse thought to himself as he ran forwards. 

"Come no closer," Galcian growled, hand sweeping sideways and casting a wind that tossed the two pirates and the young Emperor off their feet. Another spell sent the rapidly approaching life ship above him tumbling as well, spilling its passengers out onto the island. 

Vyse rose to his feet. The blow had hurt, but not nearly enough to stop him. Still, he'd learned caution and he moved much more slowly this time, watching as Galcian knelt beside the fallen Silvite, sword rising as he prepared to strike. The Blue Rogue started to run, knowing he'd get there too late. 

" lord?" 

Vyse skidded to a halt. The speaker was Ramirez and from his position he could see the huge green eyes open and stare up at Galcian in a bewildered fashion. _Oh NO!_

Galcian paused and Vyse saw his puzzled frown. "Ramirez?" 

"My LORD! You're ALIVE! But Belleza that damned Rogue." The Silvite's voice had a high note to it, the sound of madness returned. "Oh MASTER!" Before Galcian could move to stop him, Ramirez launched himself at Galcian and wrapped his arms around the former Admiral. 

"Ramirez" Fina's voice was choked with tears as she, Ilchymis and Marco came up towards them. "No Please no." 

"I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true," Marco growled. "Come on, Vyse. What are we waiting for? Take them both down, before they start everything all over again." 

"I don't want to admit it," Enrique said, "But he's right." 

Galcian rose to his feet, one arm wrapped around the thin form of his ally. "Poor boy," he whispered, gloatingly, staring down his enemies with a look that spoke of utter confidence. 

"I was so afraid," Ramirez gasped. "I was sure I'd lost you" 

Vyse shook his head. How could Galcian have such power? How could he possibly have wiped away everything Ramirez had become so quickly. He gritted his teeth, swords drawn and ready, preparing to attack. 

"Wait" It was Ilchymis, the healer's hand on Vyse's arm. A strange frown was on the Valuan man's face and he was watching the pair before them with an expression of utter concentration. 

"WAIT?" Marco demanded, turning on the healer. "They have to be stopped. When are you going to admit that that white-haired bastard isn't _capable_ of redeeming himself?" 

Vyse would have spoken, would have ordered everyone to shut up and concentrate on Galcian but for one thing. Something was happening to Ramirez. 

*** 

_"It is all right, dear boy. I won't ever desert you again. With you at my side we'll conquer the world." Galcian's voice echoes in my ears as his arm wraps around me. How many times has he held me like this? How often have I taken comfort in his strength, when my own failed me? How many times has he played me for a fool? _

_"Really?" I whisper, tainting my voice with madness. It is the only way I have to get close to him. The only way I have to do what has to be done. "You promise? You'll give me anything I want?" _

_"Of course." _

_I can hear the others, hear Marco raging at them to attack, hear their hesitation. I have to be quick. I am relying on Galcian's towering ego, but he is not a fool. If they wait too long he may begin to suspect that his innocent toy, the one incapable of lies and deceit, has learned a valuable lesson from him. I clutch at him, changing the shape of my body as I do. _

_I could not have done this before. My physical humanity was too complete. Now, however, it is merely a matter of thought and imagination. Usually my sword is a part of me. This time I _am_ my sword. _

_"That's good," I whisper as I change. "I want you dead." _

_Then I drive myself deep into Galcian's chest._

*** 

Ilchymis allowed himself to breathe again as Galcian staggered backwards, a huge silver blade buried in his chest. He'd be lying if he claimed he'd been certain of Ramirez. All he'd had was faith in the white-haired man, for certainly nothing Ramirez had said in the last few minutes could have been construed as anything but a new fall from grace. 

The sword shifted, sliding out of Galcian and becoming Ramirez again. The Silvite leaned down, eyes on Galcian warily as he picked up the Silver crystal his victim had dropped. Then he backed slowly away as the former Admiral stared at him. 

Slowly, Galcian began to laugh. A long, sour and hate-filled laugh that sent chills up Ilchymis' spine. "I see," the man said, staggering to his feet. "I understand now. I would congratulate you on finally learning to lie, were it not for the inconvenience you've caused me." 

_Does this man ever fall down?_ Ilchymis wondered, staring at their enemy. It _did_ seem more than a bit unfair that they hammered and hammered on Galcian and he kept getting up. _Though he might have the same feelings about us,_ he admitted to himself. 

"Inconvenience?" Vyse said, softly, apparently sharing Ilchymis' opinion. "Then maybe it's time we did more than just inconvenience you." 

Galcian laughed. "This body is a joining of my human mind with the strongest and oldest looper." He straightened and Ilchymis realized the wound Ramirez had dealt was healing over. "It is indestructible. You cannot defeat me." 

"The one thing I have learned," Ramirez said softly, "is that there is nothing in this world that cannot be defeated – and not necessarily by what is stronger than it is. Vyse no more words. It's time to fight." 

*** 

Vyse nodded to Ramirez, moving at Galcian at the same time the others were. Aika and Fina was gathering their energy, raising it as quickly as possible, while Enrique, Ramirez and Marco went in for the attack. Ilchymis stayed behind the main group, casting spell after spell to strengthen the group and speed it. 

Galcian merely laughed, dodging their attacks and healing so rapidly that Vyse knew they'd have to find a way to bring him down in as close to a single shot as possible. It was, he realized, a race against time. Galcian was saving his energy, sure sign that he intended to use Total Annihilation on them once he had enough power. 

Seeming to realize this, Enrique and Marco joined the girls in gathering strength, sharing it among the others and leaving Vyse and Ramirez to strike blow after blow on Galcian. Blows that merely made the Admiral grin with dark pleasure, for they were simply wasting their strength, while Galcian's attacks not only slowed them down, but weakened them further. 

At last, though, Vyse thought he might be able to do what had to be done. The ancient spell, Prophecy, using all their strength in a single massive blow. _If this doesn't do it, we're in trouble,_ Vyse thought as he felt the power surround them. 

There was a massive explosion that threw black moon stones around like shrapnel, forcing the group to duck and cover. At its center, Galcian roared in fury and Vyse held his breath, hoping against hope. 

As the dust cleared, though, the words, "Total Annihilation," filled the air. 

*** 

_Galcian's ultimate attack throws me to the ground, blood streaming from myriad wounds. My strength is gone, wiped away by the effort to cast Prophecy. Not enough. Not nearly enough. We can't defeat the bastard that way. _

_I lay sprawled on the ground, aware that the others are either near to or completely unconscious, and realize the only reason I am not are the crystals I hold. Six crystals, now. Five contained within me and Elder Prime's in my hand. My 'father' is mad, certainly, but his madness does not abate his wish to survive. It is the combination of that need in him and the power of the other crystals within me that defended me against Galcian's death magics. _

_Yet consciousness is a far cry from usefulness. I can move, can even rise, but I am the only one able to do so. My spiritual strength is sapped to near nothing and I have no spell that I can use to stop Galcian entirely. I clench my empty hand onto the rock beneath me and am surprised to feel a flood of power from it. _

_I should not be surprised, though. This whole island was the power source for Galcian's Black gigas. The closest thing to a Black crystal that the loopers had. I tighten my grip, pulling a stone free, feeling its power burn in my hand, then rise to my feet to face Galcian. I am too weak for more, can barely keep to my feet, much less approach him. _

_"So." He gazes at me, that smug smile on his face. How much I admired it once and how much I hate it now. "Still with us, boy? Going to try to change sides again, are you?" _

_"No," I shake my head. "It would be foolish to use the same trick again. There's only one thing I _can_ do." _

_He laughs. "Yes. You and the others can die." He lifts his sword and walks towards me. "I told you, you cannot defeat me." _

_I watch his approach, feeling the crystals within me, drawing their power together and adding the power of the crystals in my hands. I wonder that he cannot see what I do, for I feel as if I should be glowing with the power inside me. This will destroy the crystals, will probably destroy me as well. _

_As he drives his sword through me I smile back at him and his expression changes, as if he suddenly realizes that he has walked straight into my trap. He's close enough, now. "You" _

_"All our transgressions come back to us," I tell him softly, ignoring the pain of his blade buried deep into my chest. Now I _am _glowing; red, green, blue, purple, yellow, silver and black, a coruscating light show that must blind the eye. "Our sins have come due. We have been tried, judged and found guilty. All that is left is Atonement."_

*** 

Ilchymis, lying sprawled and exhausted on the rocky surface, screamed Ramirez' name as the blazing light show surrounded the Silvite and Galcian. It was a scream even _he_ couldn't hear over the roar of power. Limned in the lights of the seven moons, Ramirez' body was surely being burned away by all that energy. Certainly Galcian's was. Ilchymis could see him fading, fragmenting into dust that swirled around the center of the light storm. Blinded by the light, Ilchymis couldn't have stopped staring even if he'd wanted to. Then the storm grew to take them all in. 

At last the light faded and Ilchymis found his sight returning. He felt well, completely, utterly well. Something about what Ramirez had done had healed him entirely. Glancing around, he saw the others sitting up as well. 

Looking back towards the center of the fight, where Galcian had stood, he saw nothing but a pile of ash. At first he was sure Ramirez was gone too, but then he spotted the pale hand amid the dust. He stood up, stumbled forwards, even as the others rose to their feet. 

Falling to his knees beside the Silvite's crumpled figure, Ilchymis stared in dismay. Ramirez looked terrible, worse than he had after he'd saved Ilchymis' life. Lifting his friend up into his lap, Ilchymis was appalled to feel how light and fragile the thin body felt. There was almost nothing left. 

_I knew it,_ he thought to himself, _he just couldn't resist blowing himself up along with Galcian. I'm just glad he didn't succeed._ Searching his robes for the pouch of chams he'd gathered in the Archives, he lifted Ramirez' head and began feeding them to the Silvite. 

Response was slow, slower than last time, but then last time Ramirez hadn't damaged himself nearly so badly. At last, over half the bag emptied into him, the emerald eyes flicked open and a hand reached up to stop Ilchymis. "Enough" 

Ilchymis put the bag aside, helping Ramirez sit up. "Are you sure?" The Silvite was trembling, still weak. 

"The rest is just normal damage," Ramirez answered. "And I'm not in the mood to bud off right now." He blinked at the healer. "Why am I not surprised you brought those with you?" 

Ilchymis smiled as he gave his friend a Sacrulen crystal. "Because, I know you and you know me," he told him. "I knew that you'd sacrifice everything you had to stopping Galcian and you know that I won't let you without at least trying to save you." He put a hand under Ramirez' elbow as the Silvite rose to his feet. 

A wry little smile crossed Ramirez' face. "Indeed," he said softly. "Indeed." 

*** 

Vyse sat, taking some long deep breaths of air and watched Ramirez walk slowly towards them. "You know," he said, "Maybe I should just hand my title over to you." 

"You do and I'll" Ramirez frowned, apparently not sure what he'd do. "I don't want any titles. The one I have is more than enough." 

Vyse realized what he meant and shook his head, climbing to his feet. "Destroyer? If this doesn't wipe that one out, nothing will." 

A sad smile crossed Ramirez' face. "Quite likely true," he agreed and Vyse had a feeling he didn't mean it the same way Vyse had. 

Before the two could exchange more words, Aika had wrapped her arms around the thin Silvite and given him a huge hug. That alone might not have been enough to disrupt Ramirez' calm, but Fina followed suit from the other side, nearly causing the young man's eyes to pop out. " they do this all the time?" he managed. 

"Only to people they like," Vyse grinned back. "Face it, Ramirez, you may not ever redeem yourself in your eyes, or in the eyes of a lot of people, but you've earned at least a bit of acceptance." 

"Could I earn some lung space?" Ramirez gasped. At last the girls stepped back, grinned at him, then went to give that hug to Ilchymis. 

Vyse watched his shipmate and oldest friend fondly, with a tender look, then turned a similar gaze on Fina. It was good, he thought, to have them back. _And may I never lose them again._

*** 

_Marco approaches me next. "I haven't forgiven you," he says quietly. _

_"That's fine," I tell him. "I haven't forgiven myself either." _

_"Good. See that you remember that." He holds out a hand though and it takes me a moment to understand the gesture. His grip is hard, saying what he is unwilling to say aloud. "I'll go get the life ship," he tells Vyse and Enrique. "We're going to want to go home now." _

_"Very good," Enrique answers, then turns to me. "You may not be able to forgive yourself, Ramirez, but I can't very well claim you've failed to fulfill the terms of your sentence." _

_"The terms of my sentence are for life," I say quietly. "I do not expect that to change." _

_Enrique considers this. "Yet there is the possibility of parole" _

_"I don't ask for it. Unless you command otherwise, I will return with you to Valua. Stopping Galcian is all well and good, but there is much left to do." I look at him with a firm expression. "Do you want me to leave?" _

_"It will be hard," Enrique warns me. "More will feel like Marco, or worse, towards you." _

_"Indeed," I agree. _

_Enrique glances behind me, towards Ilchymis. "I'll let your parole officer decide what you should do," he says finally. _

_I turn, realize the others are moving away, giving Ilchymis and I privacy. I blink at him, suddenly nervous. What if he decides it's better I don't go back? I realize my wish to return to Valua is only partly driven by my wish to help those I've harmed. That I would be content to serve my sentence anywhere, if it were near him. _

_He eyes me, those dark eyes curious. "You really have more than earned parole," he says softly. "Why put yourself through more pain, when you know no one there will fully accept you?" _

_I walk towards him, staring at his chest, avoiding his gaze. He is not as tall as Galcian and it is much easier to meet his eyes, but I dare not. I do not want to see that they do not contain what I want them to. "There isn't any place for me," I point out, uncertain how to say what I really want to say. _

_"Vyse would let you live on Crescent Isle, I think," Ilchymis tells me softly. "And you brought back that life bank from the moon. Surely you could work to rebuild your people's civilization?" _

_"That is something Fina is better suited to." _

_"And wouldn't she welcome your help? She loves you." _

_I find the words then. "Indeed. And I love her. But Fina and my people are not what I want." I step forward, put my hand on his chest and am amazed to see how much it trembles. "It's you I want." _

_He pauses, says very softly, "I have protected and cared for you Defended you despite what you've done. Are you sure you are not simply seeking more of the same?" _

_"There is certainly some of that," I answer and find my fingers playing with a strand of long brown hair that has fallen forward out of his hair band. "Can you say that you do not feel more than protection and defense of one you see as weakened and hurt by all he has endured?" _

_Taking my hand and stopping it from twisting his hair, he holds it gently. "Only in part," he admits. "And less that and more something else every day." _

_From somewhere behind us Marco makes a disgusted noise. "Will you two just agree he's coming back and kiss, already?" _

_I glance upwards in time to see Ilchymis make a face at Marco. Then he looks back at me and smiles, lifting my face to his. _

_As our lips meet and our arms tighten around each other, I know that I have fallen again. _

_Only this time I am not alone._

The End. 

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Admittedly, a soppy ending. Sue me. I like soppy endings. 

DesertLynx: Thanks for the encouragment! 

Isis2k2: Battles aren't something I write very well, I think, so I had to find a way to end it. And I like to respond to reviewers. I always appreciate the time and energy they put into commenting. 

Raistlin: I'm afraid I prefer the story being slash to Ramirez/Fina, really. Besides, I rather like the idea of a ménage a trois for Fina/Vyse and Aika. Not that I'm likely to write it unless a plot occurs to me. Which it might, because Laurence has been giving me some intriguing ideas too. Anyway, sorry you don't like the slash, but hopefully the rest of the story works. 


End file.
